Code: Warriors
by purpletail
Summary: In a different parallel universe a prophecy has been made. Plucked from their own world our five heroes are put to the test. Now where their usual attire used to be is fur, tails, paws, and claws. Now all they hope for is to return together.
1. The New Prophecy

**Ok I know it's weird for a Code Lyoko fic to have no code Lyoko in the first chapter, but I promise the gang will come in the next chapter. I had to get the prophecy intro put in before I could introduce the gang to the story and I have to say I'm rather proud of the chapter even if it is really short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter dose and I'm not her**

Firestar was walking along the border of Thunderclan and Riverclan. The sun was starting to set in the horizon. It had been 9 moons since Bloodclan had been defeated and Bluestar had died and he had been named Clan leader in her place.

He paused to take a drink of water careful to watch out for Riverclan patrols. In the water he saw a familiar blue gray she-cat. "Bluestar?" he asked. "Yes Firestar. A new prophecy has been made. **'They will come out of nowhere, trust them as I have trusted you'**" Bluestar's image faded out of view and once again Firestar was looking at the crystal clear water.

Firestar made his way back to Thunderclan camp with a rather fat vole in his jaws. "Firestar, Firestar!" Graystripe, his deputy was running toward him with an alarmed expression on his face. Firestar put down the vole. "What is it Graystripe?" Firestar asked. "It's Squirrelpaw she's run off… again"

Squirrelpaw, Firestar's kit had been recently apprenticed to Dustpelt, and to most members in the clan she was the biggest nuisance.

Sandstorm who had heard her kits name had come walking over to the two cats. "What did she do now?" Sandstorm asked putting down the mouse she had fetched from the fresh kill pile. "Our little bundle of adventurous fluff has run off… again" Firestar said as if it was a normal occurrence for the sand colored apprentice to wonder off.

As if on cue Squirrelpaw walked through the bracken entrance with a large vole in her mouth. She looked quite pleased with herself. She walked over to the fresh kill pile and put it down, then went to sun herself on the stump in front of the apprentice den.

"Whose turn is it to go talk to her?" Firestar asked sighing slightly. "It's mine I'll go and talk to her then I'll get something to eat." Sandstorm mewed "Ok" Firestar replied. "Then can you round up the next patrol, I have to go talk to Cinderpelt about something." He added. "Sure, everything ok?" Sandstorm questioned a bit of concern in her mew. "For right now it is, I wouldn't worry about it ok." He gave her a loving lick and went to see his medicine cat.

"Cinderpelt are you here?" Firestar mewed in to the rock shelter. Cinderpelt's head popped around the corner. "Right here Firestar" she mewed back as she walked rather stiffly toward her clan leader. "What's up?" She questioned.

"I saw Bluestar in the river. She said there is a new prophecy." At this Cinderpelt pricked up her ears. "What was it Firestar?" "They will come out of nowhere, trust them as I trusted you" Firestar repeated. "I have no clue what it means, maybe all will clear up in the morning. Get some sleep I'll think about it for a little while, ok?" Cinderpelt smiled at him. "I'm sure we'll figure it out." "I hope so Cinderpelt, I hope so" Firestar mewed quietly as he turned to leave.

**I hoped you liked it if you didn't at least give the story one more chapter so the gang can come in to the story. If you liked the story it's only going to get better especially once the gang enters the forest. If you have any questions about how clan life works or any of the cats tell me. If you would like I'll put an info chapter in so you can get a better understanding to clan life and the warrior code, and star clan and all that stuff. Don't forget to review!**

**kpk**


	2. Their Arival

**And here's the next chapter. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or The Warriors Series they belong to someone else not me**

"Okay it's just a routine go in deactivate the tower mission, nothing special" Jeremie said over the loud speaker to the rest of the gang down in the scanner room.

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd went in first. "Transfer, scanner, virtualization" Jeremie said not feeling like saying it once for everyone.

"Hey Aelita didn't Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd just get in the scanners and go to Lyoko?" Jeremie said searching the screen franticly for any signs of the 3 missing people. "Yah you sent them there… didn't you" she said starting to get worried. "Yah I thought I did let me check the coordinates of the arrival maybe I typed in the wrong ones that's all." "Let's hope so Jeremie" Aelita said.

"Should I come up or do you want to send me too?" "I don't see anything wrong. Maybe you should go too just to see where that went, because the coordinates look fine to me." "You sure Jeremie?" Aelita was worried. "Yah positive everything should be fine." "Ok" Aelita sighed and stepped into the scanner.

"Transfer, scanner, virtualization" Jeremie said over the loud speaker. "Aelita can you hear me? Can anyone hear me?" Jeremie asked, nobody answered.

"What's wrong there isn't a bug in the system I already checked." Jeremie started to type furiously. "I can't find anything wrong… so why can't I hear, see, or find them?" He then noticed something he had overlooked before, a W at the beginning of the coordinates. "I thought I back spaced that thing before I sent them to Lyoko… or where ever they are." He tried to backspace the letter again… but it just came back. "Why is it doing this?"

"Clearly I'm not going to get anywhere like this. I'll just go to Lyoko… or wherever they are and find them myself." Jeremie set the timer for an automatic transfer and went to the scanner room.

Jeremie landed on the forest floor. "I had forgotten how that felt" he mumbled to himself. Jeremie stood up… when he noticed he was closer to the ground than he usually is. Jeremie than took a closer look to where he was.

A forest, one that hadn't been disturbed by people he observed, it didn't look like anything out of the ordinary. The ground was damp under his paws. "Paws! I have paws!" Jeremie sounded alarmed. He took a better look at himself. "I'm a cat!" It was true Jeremie was a cat. He walked over to a nearby puddle to take a closer look.

A small short haired dark brown tabby was staring back at him with piercing yellow eyes. His whiskers twitched as he noticed his senses were a lot sharper, mostly his sense of smell. He could pick up the smell of a nearby cat.

"Hello, anybody there?" Jeremie backed up to a tree taking a nervous glance around. The bracken started to shake slightly. He unsheathed his claws. A rather pretty black cat stepped out into the clearing. Though it wasn't her jet black fur that shook him off edge, it was her red eyes.

"Jeremie?" the cat asked. "How do you know my name?" He asked. "It's me Yumi cant you tell?" She sat down her tail tucked neatly in front of her paws. "Yumi?" Jeremie sheathed his claws.

"Where are we?" He asked taking another look around. "Well this isn't Lyoko if that's what you mean." She replied. "Have you found the others?" Jeremie asked. "Not yet we must have all arrived in different spots I just herd you calling out" Yumi stood up. "We should go find them." She mewed. "Yah we should" Jeremie agreed.

Yumi took a big sniff of air; she turned her head and pricked her ears. She walked calmly toward a bush that was to her right. "Come on out Odd I know your there" Yumi mewed.

A black and brown head poked out of the bush. "Who are you?" Odd asked the cats coming out of the bush slowly. This cat was compleetly black with brown splotches on his fur, except for his hind left foot which was a creamy white color. "It's Yumi and Jeremie" Yumi replied. "You haven't seen Ulrich or Aelita have you Odd?" Jeremie asked. "Nope, have you?" Odd asked. "Would we have asked if we had?" Yumi mewed. "No I guess not… hey look berries!" Odd started to walk over to the bush.

Suddenly dark gray she-cat bolted out of the bracken and tackled Odd just as he was about to eat a berry. "You didn't eat anything did you? Did you even touch them?" The gray cat asked looking wide eyed at Odd. "No I didn't now why did you tackle me? I didn't do anything."

"Those are death berries even one touch of the paw would have killed you before any medicine cat could help." The gray cat said. "Ok now would you mind getting off me?" Odd said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, sorry my name is Cinderpelt by the way, medicine cat of Thunderclan." Cinderpelt mewed proudly holding her head high. "You don't smell of any of the clans or of two-legs. Where are you from?" Cinderpelt inquired, tilting her head slightly.

"We'll tell you where we're from if you'll help us find our friends." Jeremie offered. "I smelled some strange cat scents over by snake rocks it might have been your friends. By the way what are your names?" "Im Yumi and this is Odd and Jeremie." Yumi said indicating to her friends. "Nice to meet you, but we should get going there is a badger loose in the woods and he wouldn't think twice about shredding your friends to bits." Cinderpelt got up and started to lead them to snake rocks.

Yumi suddenly stopped and took a big gulp of air. "I smell Ulrich he's this way." Without waiting for a reply she charged through a fern bush. "She's a good tracker if she can tell a cat's sent like that" Cinderpelt noted. "This is Ulrich were talking about of course she knows his sent" Odd replied before bounding through the fern after Yumi. Jeremie and Cinderpelt soon followed.

Yumi came to a clearing where two cats were resting, one more peacefully than the other. A rather small blue-gray she cat was resting in the shade of a tree. The other cat was a milk-white tom with a completely black front left leg; he seemed to be resting more peacefully than the other cat.

"Ulrich is that you?" Yumi cautiously stepped up to the tom. The tom cat looked up and took a deep breath of air. "Yumi! I'm so glad to see you, are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" Yumi walked closer to the milk white cat and pressed her muzzle to his fur. "I'm fine stop worrying so much" "I found Aelita caught in a bracken bush I helped her down but then she fell asleep and hasn't woken up yet." Ulrich said looking Aelita's way. "She doesn't seem to be sleeping too soundly eather."

"Let me see her" Cinderpelt took a paw step toward Aelita. Ulrich unsheathed his claws. "Don't you lay a paw on her" he hissed. "It's ok Ulrich she's a medicine cat she can help." Odd said sounding confident. Ulrich reluctantly sheathed his claws and stepped aside.

Cinder pelt approached Aelita. "Her pads are hot, which means she has a fever." Jeremie walked over toward Aelita. "Will she be ok?" He asked a worried expression on his face. "I have a herb I can give her back at my den but she'll have to come back to camp with me." Cinderpelt remarked. "But I can't bring her with out your permission." "As long as we can come than she can go." Jeremie said getting to his feet. "Of course" Cinderpelt said with a nod of her head. "I'll need help to carry her thought" "I'll help" Odd said getting to his paws. "Come on this way" Cinderpelt started to head toward Thunderclan camp.

When they reached the camp every cat stopped to stare at the strange new cats. Some even unsheathed their claws, and murmurs could be heard throughout the camp. "Don't mind them, come on this way." Cinderpelt lead the group of cats under a rock shelter, which the assumed was her den.

Aelita was set down on the dirt floor. Just as they did so her eyes fluttered open. "Aelita your awake" Jeremie touched his nose to hers. Cinderpelt dropped a pile of leaves at Aelita's paws. "Here eat this it'll make you feel better." Aelita obediently chewed the leaves.

"Thanks I feel much better" the blue-gray cat stood shakily up on her paws. "Your welcome… but come Firestar will want to have a look at you." Cinderpelt motioned them out of her den and across the camp to Firestar's Den.

**Ok now you're probably thinking 'how dose Xana fit in to all of this?' Well I'll give you a hint it has to do with a newly apprenticed cat and a strange black marking. Have fun guessing! don't forget to review**

**kpk**


	3. Warrior Information

**Ok, this info is for all you people who don't read Warriors and are thoroughly confused right about now. ****SGT. Baker**** asked for some info and most likely other people are wondering too so I decided to write this, not to mention I'm board right now and looking for something to do. Ok and for all you people who do read Warriors I'm using the characters from the book Midnight (#1 in The New Prophecy) only because that's where I am in the series until I start the 2nd on that's up on my desk in my room right now. Please let me know if I forgot something or messed up somewhere I would very much like to fix it.**

_**The Warrior Code**_

The warrior code is the set of laws within all Clans. I think it was given to them by Star Clan when the first clans were formed but I honestly don't know.

-You must obey your clan leader's orders without question

-you can't eat until the clan has been fed

-during the gathering there is a truce that is in effect no cat is allowed to attack another

-a deputy must have had at least 1 apprentice before becoming deputy

-if a deputy dies a new one must be chosen in the company of the dead cat before moon-high

-if a clan leader dies then the deputy becomes leader

-you can't take pray or drink from another clan's territory with out first receiving the ok from the clan's leader

-medicine cats can't have kits

_**Moon-stone (Mother-mouth)**_

Moon-stone is a glowing rock that can be found deep in a cave at high-stones which is a mountain range north of Wind Clan territory. The Moon-stone is where a cat would travel if they wanted to contact Star Clan, it is also where medicine cats are officially accepted as apprentices. Because of there special connection with star clan they are the only ones apprenticed there. Every half-moon medicine cats travel to moon-stone to talk with Star Clan.

**_The Four Clans_**

The four clan's consist of

**Thunder Clan**- Our favorite clan of the forest, and to some point probably the most respected Clan other than Star Clan of course.

**Wind Clan**- for the most part Wind Clan is Thunder Clans friend thought they do get into tuffs from time to time. This is probably due to the fact that Thunder Clan has saved Wind Clan in the past more than once.

**River Clan**- River clan has never really been friends or foe of Thunder Clan though they have been both at certain points of time.

**Shadow Clan**- If there was an evil clan in the forest this clan would be it. Known for not being particularly nice to Thunder Clan in the past, and for a run of bad leaders though there leader at the moment seems to be a great improvement and has shown no sign for wanting to control the forest or the doom of Thunder Clan or Firestar

_**Clan Ranks**_

Cats in a clan are ranked mostly by ability but some aren't. All levels have there own den to sleep in except the deputy.

**Clan Leader**- the clan leader is as the name suggests the leader of the clan all clan leaders are given the suffix –star to the end of their name. To receive his nine live that leaders claim when they become leader they travel to Moon-stone for a special ceremony with the cats of the clan that have passed away.

**Deputy**- the deputy doesn't get a certain prefix to there name they just keep their warrior name. The deputy's main purpose is to help the leader with decisions and fill in for the leader when necessary, and when the leader dies the deputy will become the leader of the clan. The deputy sleeps in the warriors den.

**Warrior- **all warrior names are different and don't have any certain suffix, though the most common are -pelt, -tail, -foot, -heart, -fur, - claw and –whisker. Warriors are just that a fully trained warrior. Warriors also mentor apprentices, although the clan leader and deputy may also mentor a cat.

**Elder-** a cat that is too old to fight as a warrior or a she-cat that can no longer produce a litter of kits.

Warrior- all warrior names are different and don't have any certain prefix, though the most common are -pelt, -tail, -foot, -heart, -fur, - claw and –whisker. Warriors are just that a full trained warrior. Warriors also mentor apprentices, although the clan leader and deputy may also mentor a cat.

**Apprentice-** a warrior in training. All apprentices have the suffix –paw to their name.

**Kit**- a cat under 6 moons old that still sleeps in the nursery and drinks milk from their mother. All kits have the suffix –kit to their name.

**Queen**- a she-cat that is expecting or nursing a litter of kits. Queens sleep in the nursery.

**Medicine Cat**- this cat is the equivalent of the human doctor. The medicine cat is not allowed to have kits. Every new-moon the Medicine cats from all clans meet to share tongues with Star Clan at moon-stone.

_**Star Clan**_

Star clan is where cats go when the pass away. Star clan also gives omens to warn of impending doom, although they are always given in a riddle.

Some important cats that are now a member of Star Clan

**Bluestar**- the previous leader of Thunder Clan, she even mentored Firestar for a period of time when he was an apprentice.

**Spottedleaf**- Spottedleaf was Firestar's first object of affection back when he was an apprentice; Spottedleaf was the medicine cat when Firestar came to the clan as a kittypet. She also was one of the more popular cats to deliver Firestar warnings in his dreams when it was his turn to save the clan.

**Tigerstar**- the 'lets try to take over all the clans and rule them all' cat. He also wants Firestar dead after he foiled his plans multiple times.

Those are the 3 cats that I think are most important though there are multiple cats that could have gone on the list

_**Members of the clans**_

**_Thunder Clan_**

**Leader**

**Firestar** ginger tom with flame colored pelt

**Deputy**

**Graystripe** long-haired grey tom

**Medicine Cat**

**Cinderpelt** dark grey she-cat **Apprentice Leafpaw**

**Warriors **

**Mousefur **small dusky brown she-cat **Apprentice Spiderpaw**

**Dustpelt **dark grey tabby tom **Apprentice Squirrelpaw**

**Sandstorm **pale ginger she-catwith green eyes** Apprentice Sorrelpaw**

**Cloudtail **long haired white tom

**Brackenfur** golden brown tabby tom **Apprentice Whitepaw**

**Thornclaw golden brown tabby tom Apprentice Shrewpaw**

**Brightheart** white she cat with ginger patches and one side of her face is badly scarred from a badger attack, she is also missing an eye and an ear from he same attack.

**Brambleclaw** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Ashfur **a pale grey (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

**Rainwhisker** dark grey tom with blue eyes

**Sootfur** lighter grey tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices **

**Sorrelpaw **tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Squirrelpaw** dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Leafpaw** light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

**Spiderpaw** long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Queens**

**Goldenflower **pale ginger coat the oldest nursery queen

**Ferncloud** pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Elders**

**Frostfur **beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

**Dappletail** once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, the oldest cat in Thunder Clan

**Speckletail **pale tabby she-cat

**Longtail** pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

_**Shadow Clan**_

**Leader**

**Blackstar **large white tom with huge jet black paws

**Deputy**

**Russefur **dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat**

**Littlecloud **very small tabby tom

**Warriors**

**Oakfur **small brown tom **Apprentice Smokepaw**

**Tawnypelt **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Cedarheart** dark grey tom

**Rowanclaw **ginger she-cat **Apprentice Talonpaw**

**Tallpoppy **long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Elders**

**Runningnose **small grey-and-white tom, formally the medicine cat

_**Wind Clan**_

**Leader**

**Tallstar **elderly black-and-white tom with a very long tail

**Deputy**

**Mudclaw **mottled dark brown tom **Apprentice Crowpaw- **dark smokey grey; almost black, tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Barkface **short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors**

**Onewhisker **brown tabby tom

**Webfoot **dark grey tabby tom

**Tornear **tabby tom

**Whitetail **small white she-cat

**Elders**

**Morningflower **tortoiseshell she-cat

_**River Clan**_

**Leader**

**Leopardstar **unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy**

**Mistyfoot **grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Mudfur **long-haired light brown tom **Apprentice Mothwing**- beautiful golden tabby she-cat with golden eyes

**Warriors**

**Blackclaw **smokey black tom

**Heavystep **thickset tabby tom

**Stormfur **dark grey tom with amber eyes

**Feathertail **light grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Hawkfrost **broad-shouldered dark brown tom

**Mosspelt **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens**

**Dawnflower **pale grey she cat

**Elders**

**Shadepelt **very dark grey she-cat

**Loudbelly **dark brown tom

**_Cats Outside of the clans_**

**Barley **black and white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest

**Ravenpaw **sleek black cat that lives with barley on the farm, he used to be a Thunder Clan cat until his life was threatened by Tigerstar and he had to leave

**Purdy** elderly tabby tom that lives in the woods near the sea

**_Previous Prophecy_**

The previous Prophecy that was given to Thunder Clan's Medicine Cat who at the time was Spottedleaf. 'Fire will save the clan' now I'm not sure about you but if right after that a cat joins the clan and is given the name Firepaw isn't it kinda obvious that the prophecy means him? Though Firestar when he was younger went on many side adventures he did eventually save the clan from Tigerstar, a pack of Dogs, and threat from Bloodclan.

_**Measurements**_

Because cats don't have access to rulers they don't measure like we do.

**Length Measurements** (To be honest its really self explanatory but I'm board so I'll put them in any whey)

**Mouse length- **the length of a mouse

**Fox length**- the measurement from the tip of the fox's nose to its hind legs (not counting tail… I think)

**Tail length- **roughly the length of a cat's tail

**Paw step- **one cat step

**Time Measurements**

**A moon- **one month

**New-leaf - **spring

**Leaf-green- **summer

**Leaf-fall - **fall

**Leaf-bear – **winter

**You have no idea how long that took to type, and it's my longest chapter of all 5 pages. Well like I said if you notice anything wrong please let me know because I know I forgot something but I can't figure out what. Oh well I hope this helps. **

**I NEED HELP! **

**The group will eventually get mentors and I'm having a hard time deciding who should mentor who. I already know Firestar and Graystripe will mentor two of them but since most of the warriors without apprentices are relatively new I'm not sure who to pick. If you have any suggestions please let me know. If you give me a good suggestion I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. Thanks**

**kpk**


	4. The New Apprentices

**I would like to take this typing space to inform you that this might be my last update for the next two weeks because I'm going to visit my grandma in Sweden where I won't be able to get on the computer. (Ok I'm dumping the who formal sounding thing) I know it stinks I wont even be able to watch TV or type on my stories because of my lack of laptop and then only thing I know how to say in Swedish is how to ask my grandma for ice-cream. Ok enough of this…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Warriors if I did Graystripe wouldn't have gone missing and we would have seen the 3rd and 4th season of CL way before this.**

**Claimaer: i do own my story and the cat forms of the gang you can't have them**

Cinderpelt and the others padded across the clearing to Firestar on the other side. He was in his den talking to Graystripe and Sandstorm.

"Why do they keep staring at us like this?" Yumi asked "clan cats are very territorial, for us to welcome cats like you is very rare. In fact the only non-clan cat that is allowed on our territory is Ravenpaw." Cinderpelt replied calmly. "Then why are you letting us on your territory?" Ulrich asked "I can't tell you right now" Cinderpelt replied. They arrived in front of Firestar's den. "Wait here for a moment." Cinderpelt disappeared into the den.

On the other side of the camp Squirrelpaw was just emerging from the apprentice den. "There are new cats in the camp" she observed. She walked up to take a good look.

"Who are you?" Squirrelpaw asked in not the friendliest way. "I'm Ulrich, and this is Aelita, Yumi, Odd, and Jeremie." Ulrich introduced each cat in turn. Squirrelpaw looked at each cat in turn but stopped and stared when her eyes fell upon Jeremie. "You… you look just like Brambleclaw" Squirrelpaw took a step back in surprise of the resemblance "and Tigerstar."

Just then 4 cats emerged from the den where Cinderpelt had disappeared. One of them was Cinderpelt the others the gang didn't recognize.

"So Cinderpelt told me of how she found you" the flame colored cat said looking at the 5 cats that stood before him. "I'm Firestar the clan leader, this is my deputy Graystripe, and this is Sandstorm." Firestar said. "You don't think there the ones do you Firestar?" Graystripe asked "I mean we don't even know where they came from…" Firestar cut him off. "Exactly, Bluestar said they would come out of nowhere. I want them to be made apprentices."

"Umm what are you talking about?" Jeremie asked confused. "The ceremony will take place at sundown. Ohh Squirrelpaw will you show them around camp and teach them what they need to know." Firestar instructed. Squirrelpaw sighed. "Yah I guess, come on this way."

Squirrelpaw showed the 5 cats all around the camp and explained a little about the warrior code. "Do you even kinda get what I'm saying?" She questioned. "Kinda, but what was Firestar talking about earlier?" Jeremie asked.

"Not long before you arrived, in fact it was only hours before you arrived that a prophecy was made. There has never been a prophecy quite like this one; there was no telling of impending doom, just the fact that you were coming. That's all I know." Squirrelpaw looked serious about this so they didn't pester her for more info.

"Would all cats old enough to catch there own prey please gather." The gang turned there heads to see Firestar sitting on a large rock with Graystripe sitting at its base. Many cats were already starting to gather at there leaders command. "Come on it's time for the ceremony" Squirrelpaw bounded toward the circle of cats.

Jeremie was a little unsure and hesitated "maybe we shouldn't." Aelita gave him a reassuring nudge "everything will be fine, now come on." She trotted over to join Yumi and Ulrich who were already with the other cats.

"We are gathered here to apprentice the 5 cats that we found outside of our camp earlier." Gasps from the clan cats were heard. "Before we commence with the ceremony I would like to inform you of a message that was brought to me by Bluestar early this evening. She told me of the cats that would come out of nowhere and to trust them. If there is another prophesized doom these cats may be the key to surviving. So I have decided to train them in the way of the warrior code." Many reluctant nods could be seen from the cats.

"Yumi, please step forward" Yumi confidently stepped up to the center of the circle formed by the cats. "You will now dawn your apprentice name, Shadowpaw, for your solid black pelt. I have thought long and hard on who should be your mentor, and I have chosen Brambleclaw" Brambleclaw looked up at his leader as if he wasn't expecting to be chosen. "Despite who your father is I think that you would be best for Shadowpaw. Pass on all you have learned both on and off the battle field to her." "I promise to serve you well Firestar" Brambleclaw walked up to Shadowpaw and touched noses with her, at first she shrank back but then reached up to return the greeting. They returned to the circle side by side. Ulrich made a mental note to watch Brambleclaw closely.

"The next cat to be apprenticed will be Ulrich" Ulrich tore his attention from Brambleclaw to Firestar as he walked up to the base of the rock. "You will bear the apprentice name of Milkpaw, for your milky white coat. I have decided to mentor you myself." Milkpaw turned to look at Firestar. He hadn't expected to be made an apprentice let alone be an apprentice of the clan's leader. Firestar hoped down from the rock and touch noses with Milkpaw, then motioned with a flick of his tail for Milkpaw to return to the circle of cats. He obeyed and Firestar leaped back to the top of the rock.

"Two down 3 to go, Aelita you next." The blue-gray cat stepped up to the rock. "Your apprentice name will be Riverpaw for your blue-gray coat and your willingness to move forward. I have chosen Sandstorm to be your mentor." Sandstorm sent Firestar a look of pure joy. "You have proven yourself as a mentor once before this, but please pass on all you know and have learned." "You know I will Firestar." Sandstorm replied with a nod of her head. She approached Riverwing and touched her nose to her apprentices.

"The next cat to be apprenticed will be Odd" Odd bounded up to the rock. "This cat will dawn the name Sparrowpaw for your rather perky attitude and attraction to berries, and I have chosen Cloudpaw to be your mentor." Cloudpaw looked slightly surprised at Firestar's decision. "Though disobedient of the Warrior Code at first I think you will be a good influence on this young cat." "Well I'll try I can tell you that much" Cloudtail touched his nose to his apprentices. And the two cats rejoined the circle.

"The last cat is Jeremie" Jeremie got up and walked slowly to his spot at the base of the rock. "Though you may be surprised t my choice at his name I would like you to not think any different of this cat once it is given. I give this cat the name of Tigerpaw." Gasps echoed throughout the camp. "Firestar do you really think you should give this cat _that_ name?" asked Graystripe. Firestar sighed "I was hoping that this cat could bring honor back to this name and don't worry his warrior name won't be Tigerclaw I can assure you that. In fact Graystripe I would like you to be his mentor for me. You have been on many adventures with me and always been by my side, I know you will be a good mentor." "Of course, you know when we were younger I had never thought that you would be the one to give me my first apprentice, but I'm glad that you are." Graystripe touched his nose to Tigerpaw's and the two cats rejoined the circle.

"This brings this meeting to an end." And with that Firestar hoped off the rock.

Squirrelpaw ran up to the newly apprenticed cats. "I wish he hadn't given you that name" she shook her head. "What's with everyone hating that name?" asked Jeremie.

"You see there once was a power hungry cat name Tigerclaw. His apprentice name was Tigerpaw, the very name that you were given. He nearly killed our leader at the time Bluestar. Firestar who was Fireheart at the time was the only one who knew of his plans. Tigerstar knew that he knew and tried to kill Fireheart time and time again each time with out success. Have you ever seen Cinderpelt limp?"

Odd thought about it "now that you mention it yah she was right after she pined me to the ground."

"That was a result of one of Tigerclaw's attempts to kill Bluestar so he could become leader of the clan. You see he was on patrol and sent a cat to say that she had scented shadow clan on out territory by thunder path. Cinderpelt was an apprentice training to be a warrior at the time; in fact she was Firestar's apprentice. He told her not to go and check it out but she didn't listen be a little rebellious. She was hit by a monster on thunder path. Her leg was hurt badly and she couldn't complete her training because it never healed properly. He was exiled from our clan after his plans were reviled, he than became leader of Shadow Clan, and tried yet again to rule the forest. He asked a bunch of roughs to help him. The roughs were called Blood Clan. When Tigerstar tried to rule over everyone the leader of Blood Clan killed him. He lost all nine lives at once. He was a traitor to all and killer of many innocent cats. His name should have never been given to another cat."

"Oh" was al Jeremie had to say. His head hung low at the past of his name.

"But that doesn't mean that you will end up the same way." Aelita encouraged him.

"You will be sleeping in the Apprentice den I'll show you where it is." Squirrelpaw tracked over to the bracken nest where the apprentices slept.

When the apprentices entered the den a few cats could be seen, but one stood out among the crowd. A white cat sat in the den looking at the new apprentices. This cat hadn't been at that meeting. But it wasn't the fact that the cat was looking at them and watching them intently that worried them it was that when he did you could make out a symbol in black around his eye, a to familiar symbol.

**OK I'll give you a muffin if you can tell me what the symbol around the cats eye is, and really it's not that hard to figure it out people. **

**kpk**


	5. The First Training Session

**I know it's been a while but my internet wouldn't let me on my log in page so I couldn't upload this. Well now it's here and with an ending you might not have expected.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or the Warriors books**

"Um, Jer you might want to take a look at this" Odd prodded Jeremie on the shoulder with his forepaw. "Xana?" Jeremie looked wide eyed at the cat who was grooming himself. "I don't think we should have let them in our camp." The cat muttered darkly. "Well it wasn't your choice Darkpaw so lay off will yah?" Squirrelpaw hissed.

"If you weren't part of my clan you would have been torn to pieces by now." Darkpaw unsheathed his claws. "I think you're just scared to pick a fight with me." Squirrelpaw taunted. "I wouldn't push your luck, being the leader's daughter is only worth so much" Darkpaw warned. "And being a betrayer of the clan isn't worth squat." Squirrelpaw countered.

"What's going on in here? You must be scaring off all the prey from here to four trees" Brambleclaw poked his head in the opening. "Nothing Brambleclaw" Squirrelpaw said trying to look as innocent as possible. "Well, get some sleep I know I'm starting training for Shadowpaw at sun rise." Brambleclaw turned and walked away.

"You heard him we better get some sleep." Squirrelpaw turned and lay down on a moss lined nest. "Just sleep anywhere that smells fresh" Squirrelpaw advised.

Sparrowpaw found a section of nests for the group to sleep in and settled down to sleep. The four other cats settled down as well and fell asleep.

When dawn broke the sun streamed through the bracken roof of the apprentice's den. Milkpaw woke up to find Shadowpaw pressed closely to his side. He licked her ear. "Hey wake up, you have training today"

Shadowpaw stretched and rose to her paws. "Morning, is anyone else awake?" "No, were the only apprentices up right now" Milkpaw said as he rose to his paws. "Weird, I though Squirrelpaw said clan cats always get up early come on lets go out-side and stretch our paws." Shadowpaw said walking toward the entrance of the den. Milkpaw followed close behind.

Brambleclaw was waiting in the center of camp. "Good morning Shadowpaw, Milkpaw." Brambleclaw greeted warmly. "Morning" Shadowpaw replied. "Milkpaw, Firestar is on a trip to Moon-stone and has asked me to take you for training today." Brambleclaw informed them. "Yah, ok"

"Are your friends up yet?" Bramble claw asked. "No, not yet should we wake them?" Shadowpaw asked. "Good idea" Brambleclaw agreed.

They were halfway to the den when Darkpaw walked out. In the light his mark on his eye was more apparent than ever. "Shadowpaw, Milkpaw" Darkpaw recognized them with a nod of his head. Darkpaw walked passed the two cats and they continued into the den.

"I'll get Riverpaw and Tigerpaw and you get Sparrowpaw" Shadowpaw instructed. "Why do I have to wake Sparrowpaw?" Ulrich asked. "Because I said so" Shadowpaw said walking up to Riverpaw and Tigerpaw. "They almost look to cute to wake." Shadowpaw commented.

Riverpaw was curled up into a tiny ball snuggling up to Tigerpaw's side. He had his tail wrapped protectively around her. In spite of their current position had to wake them up. "Hey Tigerpaw, Riverpaw wake up" Shadowpaw mewed into their ears.

Tigerpaw's ear twitched but they didn't wake up. Shadowpaw sighed. "Wake up" she prodded him with her paw. This time Tigerpaw awoke and looked around.

"Looks to me like you slept well" Shadowpaw commented, her whiskers twitching with amusement. "What?" Tigerpaw commented, and then he noticed Riverpaw curled up to his side. "Oh, that" he nudged Riverpaw with his muzzle.

"Hey, wake up" Riverpaw lifted her head from her paws. "Good morning Jeremie" Riverpaw greeted warmly. "It's Tigerpaw remember?" Tigerpaw reminded her. "Oh, right forgot"

"SPERROWPAW WAKE UP!" they herd Milkpaw yelling behind them. Shadowpaw turned to see what was happening. "I'll get him to wake up" she walked over to the sleeping lump. She unsheathed her claws and sunk them into his shoulder. Sparrowpaw let out a yelp and jumped to his feet. "Told yah I could get him up" Shadowpaw walked toward the entrance to the den "come on Milkpaw we have training." Milkpaw obeyed and followed her out the entrance.

The two cats found Brambleclaw near the gorse entrance to the camp. "Normally on your first day as an apprentice you are shown the camp, but Firestar would like me to work on you fighting moves today instead. So we'll be traveling to the training hollow. Follow me." Brambleclaw walked out the entrance and obediently the two cats followed.

Brambleclaw ran easily through the forest never missing a step. Shadowpaw wondered how he did it do easily, she assumed that once you have been living in the forest for so long it comes easy for you.

They arrived at a sandy hollow. "This is the training hollow, where cats practice there fighting moves." Brambleclaw told them.

Milkpaw's paws sunk into the soft sand as they neared the center of the hollow.

"Now lets see what you've got attack me… with your claws sheathed." Bramble claw added. "Hey Shadowpaw lets pretend he's a crab and attack him that way." Milkpaw instructed "Sounds good to me" Shadowpaw replied as she positioned herself straight in front of Brambleclaw who looked confused.

Ulrich ran to Brambleclaw's side and attempted to jump on top of him. As he had planned Brambleclaw directed his attention to his attacker. When he did Shadowpaw lunged at Brambleclaw hitting her mark. The blow knocked Bramble claw to the ground. Ulrich ran up to Brambleclaw "you ok?" he asked hoping they hadn't done any damage." "I'll be fine, it just surprised me that's all" Brambleclaw regained his composer.

"Now let's have a one on one battle, Shadowpaw first." Brambleclaw made his way back to the center of the hollow. Shadowpaw positioned herself in front of Brambleclaw tail swaying back and forth.

Shadowpaw lunged at Brambleclaw, but he easily dodged it. "Got to do better than that" he taunted. Brambleclaw jumped to attack from above but Shadowpaw kicked out at his stomach, a direct hit. Brambleclaw was knocked to the ground. She jumped on top of him and held her paw to his through. "Is that better?" she asked. "Perfect" he managed to squeak with Shadowpaw's paw on his through.

Shadowpaw removed her paw from his neck, and trotted over to Milkpaw sitting ay the edge of the hollow with her tail held high. "Where did you learn that move?" Milkpaw asked "from Sparrowpaw" she replied. "Really, when?" Milkpaw was interested now. "Don't really remember it was around the time Aelita came to earth." Shadowpaw replied.

"Ok" Brambleclaw shook the sand from his fur, "Milkpaw next." Milkpaw stood up and stood in front of Brambleclaw determined to show this cat who's the better fighter. Then he got an idea 'I wonder if we have our Lyoko powers here?' he decided to give it a try. Milkpaw started to run, "we have our powers!" he exclaimed triumphantly as he noticed he could still use his super sprint. Shadowpaw looked surprised and excited at Milkpaw's discovery.

"Triangulate" Milkpaw started to run in a triangle around a very confused Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw started to try and figure out which Milkpaw was the real one. As soon as Brambleclaw had his back turned to the real Milkpaw he attacked. Milkpaw barreled into Brambleclaw "impact". Brambleclaw was tossed flat on his face from the force of the attack. "Doesn't look like you need any training" he remarked rather coolly while shaking his fur free from the dust.

"Oh we've had plenty of training" Shadowpaw sat next to Milkpaw there flanks were touching. Brambleclaw didn't seem to like her small action of affection toward this new apprentice. Brambleclaw twitched his nose in annoyance, "well I think it's time to go back to camp I'm sure there is plenty to be don." He led the two apprentices away from the training hollow and toward the camp.

Milkpaw and Shadowpaw had fallen a little ways behind Brambleclaw. "I don't like him" Milkpaw spat, "why not? He seems to be a nice mentor" Shadowpaw asked. "I just don't like him that's all" Ulrich said in a hushed tone, for he had noticed Brambleclaw's ears flick in there direction. "I'll keep a look out during our private training lessons" Shadowpaw offered. It felt like a rock hit Milkpaw's stomach, they had private training lessons while he was out with Firestar.

"I don't like him if that's what your thinking" Shadowpaw acted like she could read his mind. He gave her a shocked look. "My heart lies with someone else, and he's been my best friend for as long as I can remember" with that said Shadowpaw ran off to catch up with Brambleclaw.

**OK well that's the chapter I don't have anything to say right now so I'm just going to tell you to read and review and I'll go away.**

**kpk**

3


	6. Affairs Of The Heart

**7777, Mara Earth, and sj all get muffins sorry I forgot to put it in the last chapter. Any whey, just to tell you this chapter is sad, I almost cried writing it but it had to be written. So any whey I'll stop typing this so you can read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Code Lyoko someone else dose**

Brambleclaw, Milkpaw and Shadowpaw entered through the gorse tunnel. It was a lovely spring day and some kits were playing near the entrance of the nursery tunnel. The three cats had caught some prey on there way back. Milkpaw and Shadowpaw happened to be decent hunters though they could use a little practice.

Riverpaw and Sparrowpaw were laying in the shade chatting by the apprentice stump. Milkpaw started to walk over to toward the two cats, and then he noticed that Shadowpaw wasn't following him.

"You coming?" he asked. "I'm grabbing something to eat then I'll be right over" she replied. Milkpaw watched as she walked over to the fresh kill pile. Much to his dismay Brambleclaw joined her and offered to share a rabbit with her. They chatted for a moment but then settled down to eat the rabbit.

"Hi Milkpaw" a voice came from behind him. He turned to see Squirrelpaw sitting behind him. "You just had the best first day as an apprentice and yet you look down" sympathy laced her mew as she talked. Milkpaw sighed and looked at Shadowpaw again. Squirrelpaw followed his gaze "she is pretty" Squirrelpaw commented. Milkpaw looked at her "what do you mean?" He asked "Shadowpaw, I said she's pretty" Squirrelpaw repeated. "What makes you think that this is about her?" Milkpaw asked defensively. "Do you think I'm stupid? I saw the look in your eye when the two touched noses at the ceremony, your jealous of Brambleclaw" "so?" Milkpaw snapped. Squirrelpaw's whiskers twitched with amusement at his frustration. "Just talk to her" Squirrelpaw advised and she trotted away touching her tail to his nose as she did.

"What was that about?" Shadowpaw asked glaring as Squirrelpaw walked away. Milkpaw saw a flicker of something in her eyes and it looked a lot like jealousy. "Why do you care?" he asked calmly, Shadowpaw gave him a longing look but it quickly faded. "It doesn't, now come on we should go meet with the others" she walked slowly toward the others with her tail hanging low. 'I bet they like each other and here I thought I had a chance when we came to this place… but I was wrong.' She thought as she headed toward the apprentice stump.

Shadow paw slumped on the ground next to Sparrowpaw. "You look like you got hit on Thunderpath** (1)**" Riverpaw commented. Shadowpaw laid her head on her paws, she looked up at Tigerpaw as he came trotting by with a sparrow in his mouth but then put her head back down.

"Hey Riverpaw, want to share?" he asked dropping the sparrow in front of her "yah I'm starved" she replied. Tigerpaw settled down next to Riverpaw and licked her ear affectionately before taking a bite of the sparrow. Shadowpaw watched her two friends share the bird, this didn't help matters.

"Affairs of the heart bugging you, Yumi" A dark voice asked from behind her. Darkpaw was sitting on his haunches a smirk on his face. "I'm not scared of you" she hissed back. "What's the matter you look like you're face to face with a scyphozoa" Darkpaw muttered. The Xana symbol seemed more noticeable in the light. "What do you want with these cats Xana?" Riverpaw joined in the conversation, the hair on her back was standing on end. "Simple, to rule the forest, if I can't have the human world why not the cat world" Xana stood rooted to the spot.

Milkpaw unsheathed his claws, "we can stop you, just like we always do." "Are you so sure?" Xana seemed unfazed. Yumi lunged at Darkpaw landing on top of him, every cat in the clan turned to look at what was happening. Darkpaw sunk his teeth into her shoulder and threw her to the ground as if she was an annoying kit. "Shadowpaw!" Milkpaw rushed to her side. Blood and a thick purple goo was leaking out of her shoulder. She struggled to get up and managed to get to her paws. Breathing heavy she stood for a brief second then collapsed to the ground.

Tearing his eyes away from Shadowpaw Milkpaw glared at Darkpaw. "What did you do?" Milkpaw demanded. "You're as ignorant as a newborn kit, don't you think that I would have brought some powers with me to this world. I injected her with a poison… one down four to go" Darkpaw slinked into the shadows.

It was just then that the gang noticed that all eyes were on them. Shrugging it off Milkpaw returned his attention to Shadowpaw. She was breathing, but it was slow and uneven. Milkpaw's heart felt like it had been through a paper shredder. His ears and tail drooped "Cinderpelt!" Milkpaw yowled at the top of his lungs. "No... No... This isn't happening, you'll be ok, and you'll pull through, just like you always do." Milkpaw had lain down next to her refusing to move.

Cinderpelt came running, but this time another cat was with her, a light brown tabby she cat with white paws and amber eyes. "Leafpaw get some feverfew, poppy seeds, burdock root, and plenty of cobwebs" the grey cat commanded. With a nod of her head the smaller she-cat ran back to the herb supplies.

"Will she be ok?" Tigerpaw asked. Aelita would have asked if she wasn't burring her face in Tigerpaw's fur in attempt to shield herself from the series of events unfolding in front of her. Cinderpelt looked worried "honestly I'm not sure."

By this time more cats had gathered around them, most of them the gang didn't recognize. They chatted and murmured about the seen in front of them.

Shadowpaw's eyes opened slightly and she struggled to get up. Milkpaw pushed her gently back down, "don't move" he instructed gently. "Darkpaw, he'll pay for that" she mewed with great difficulty; Shadowpaw's strength had returned enough for her to stay conscious.

Leafpaw returned with the herbs requested. "Eat these" Cinderpelt pushed the poppy seeds, and feverfew in front of Shadowpaw as Leafpaw chewed the burdock root to a pulp. Shadowpaw made no attempt to eat the herbs. "Please Shadowpaw, eat the herbs" Milkpaw mewed desperately. "You know than no herbs can cure this" she mewed weakly. "But we have to try" desperation in his voice.

"Do you remember what I said earlier, about me being in love with my best friend?" Shadowpaw asked. Milkpaw only nodded his head. "Do you know who I was talking about?" She asked looking up at him. Then Milkpaw realized he hadn't given it much thought, so he shook his head. Shadowpaw smiled slightly "you" Shadowpaw managed to squeak out before her body went limp. "She's gone" Cinderpelt mewed softly after checking for a pulse.

"No..." Milkpaw couldn't believe it, she was gone.

**(1) Thunderpath is what cats call a road**

**Don't worry it's not as bad as it seams, in fact this happening as crazy as it might sound is a good thing**

**kpk**


	7. Angel Of My Dreams

**Ok this is really short but I felt like making it its own chapter. And for all you people who hated the fact that Yumi died will love this chapter however short it is. I'll just stop typing now so you can get to reading the chappy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Warriors but I do own this story and the gangs Lyoko forms that includes Xana's**

Milkpaw ran, he didn't care where he went he just ran. All he wanted to do was get away. Panting hard he stopped and looked around.

He was in the clearing where he had first woken up after the failed virtualization process. A stream was flowing quietly in front of him. The pads of his feet felt the cushy grass beneath them. He bent down and lapped at the cool water, curing his thirst but not his hurting heart. Deciding a nap might make him feel better he settled down among the grass.

Suddenly he found himself in a clearing, somewhere he had never seen before. He was standing at the base of a huge rock; four large oak trees surrounded it. Puzzled for a moment he realized that he must have fallen asleep and he was dreaming.

Suddenly he heard a rustle coming from behind him. Turning around he found himself face to face with a large blue-grey she-cat. "Greetings Milkpaw" the cat mewed softly. "Who are you?" Milkpaw asked quite confused. "I'm Bluestar" the cat answered. "Someone asked me to bring you here; I think she would like to speak with you" Bluestar stepped aside revealing a beautiful black she-cat.

"Shadowpaw!" Milkpaw's eyes were wide with shock. "I thought I'd never see you again except in my dreams… oh right" his tail drooped realizing this was a dream. Shadowpaw pressed her muzzle to his.

Then another cat stepped into the clearing, Milkpaw recognized this cat, "Firestar" he tipped his head in respect. "You aren't meant to die a cat for that is not what you truly are" he responded. "How did you know that?" Milkpaw asked shocked. "I took a trip to the moonstone to have a chat with Bluestar" Firestar answered. "So Shadowpaw as well as the others are to be granted the 9 lives of a leader, but first you need to take a trip to the moon stone to receive them." Bluestar explained.

"I get to comeback with you!" Shadowpaw's mew was overflowing with joy. "Really!" Milkpaw couldn't believe this, "but wait, this is just a dream" Milkpaw mewed sadly. "That may be true, but in our world sometimes dreams are more than just dreams, a kind of vision you might say. Now I believe your friends are waiting to see you." Bluestar nodded to Shadowpaw.

The scene before Milkpaw started to blur and before he knew it he could feel the warmth of the sun on his pelt again. Then it dawned on him that warmth was coming from something else as well, not just the sun. Opening his eyes he saw a black cat cuddled to his side, "Shadowpaw" Milkpaw said in disbelief.

The black lump rolled over so he could see her face. "Dying was a lot more painful than I expected" she cuddled closer to his side, "I love you Milkpaw." Milkpaw licked her ear lovingly, "I love you too" he mewed softly.

"What are we going to tell the others when I come back to camp with a cat that's supposed to be dead?" Milkpaw asked. "No clue" Shadowpaw answered truthfully.

Milkpaw stood up on his paws and stretched, "well I think some certain cats who would like to see you again." "Yah, I bet they do" Shadowpaw agreed then added playfully "I bet I can beat you back." "Really?" Milkpaw looked amused by this. "I'm the only one who has really received there 9 lives, I have the strength of a leader, something you don't have" Shadowpaw pointed out. "Let's just see" Milkpaw lined up next Shadowpaw. "Ready… set…" Yumi was interrupted.

"Hold it you two" Bluestar was standing behind them. "Ok, now this is getting weird" Milkpaw stated staring at the she-cat. "Trust me the 9 lives ceremony is weirder" Shadowpaw commented. "Shadowpaw, you need to share what you have learned with the clan when you get back. It is necessary that everybody knows what you are up against if you whish to succeed against Darkpaw." Bluestar seemed so easygoing it was hard to believe all the stories Milkpaw heard about Bluestar were true. "Yes Bluestar" Yumi lowered her head in respect. Then Bluestar disappeared.

Shadowpaw looked at Milkpaw a mischievous glint in her eye "and go!" Yumi ran toward the camp. "Hey, no fair" Milkpaw ran after her. Shadowpaw had the upper hand. Milkpaw noticed that all the undergrowth didn't seem to trouble her as much as it once did; she could leap over logs and get around bushes as if she had been doing it since she was a kit.

Panting hard the two cats barreled through the gorse tunnel. Shadowpaw tumbled as she came to a skidding halt. Milkpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement at this. "Nice landing" he commented, "I still won" she pointed out.

At her voice three cats poked there heads out of the apprentice den. "It can't be, Shadowpaw?" Riverpaw along with everyone else was shocked to see there friend alive. At the mention of her name Shadowpaw pricked her ears. "Hey guys" she shook the dust from her fur and sat back on her haunches wrapping her tail around her paws neatly.

**Yay she's back which I had planned all along. But her discussion with Bluestar has yet to be reviled, the discussion by the way was the reason I had her die in the first place. Don't forget to press the little purple button and review. (Ok this time both Vicky and Grace say that the button is in fact purple, it might just be my computer but for me it's purple)**


	8. Path Revield

**I'm so sorry for the super long wait but I kept re writing the chapter and when I had it the way I wanted it my computer went wacko and wiped out only this story by saying I had 443 blank pages (I know weird).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Warriors (I know big surprise)**

"You're alive! But… but… how?" Tigerpaw asked. "She has been given 9 lives" a voice came from behind them. The cats turned to see Firestar sitting behind them. "9 lives?" Sparrowpaw asked. "When you become leader of a clan you literally receive 9 lives during a ceremony at the moon-stone" Firestar explained.

"You're alive?" spat an angry voice from behind them. Shadowpaw turned to see Darkpaw standing behind them. "You can thank Star Clan for that one" Yumi told him her claws unsheathed. "It's a good thing that you're here Darkpaw I've been meaning to tell you something. I want you out!" Firestar glared at the cat.

"You can't kick me out, I didn't do anything wrong?" Darkpaw pointed out. Firepaw unsheathed his claws. "Darkness will fall upon the forest, what do you think that means? I've had enough experience with prophecy's that I have a pretty good idea that Darkness refers to a cat. Which cat do you think it's referring to **Dark**paw?" Darkpaw glared at Firestar, "this isn't over" he hissed and with that he ran out of the bramble entrance and off of Thunder Clan territory.

"This is Tigerclaw all over again" the flame colored tabby sighed but then turned to the five cats that sat in front of him. "Come to my den we have something to discuss" Firestar padded across the clearing to his den the five cats in tow.

Firestar stopped before he entered his den "Graystripe" he called to his deputy. A moment later the grey striped cat padded up to them. "Yes Firestar?" Graystripe asked. "You need to here this" Firestar said rather tiredly, and with that the seven cats crowded into Firestar's den.

"As you may have known I went to moon-stone earlier today and spoke with Bluestar. It then became apparent to me that Darkpaw is a threat to us, so he has been cast out. He was found as a loner a couple of months ago so I'm not entirely surprised." Firestar started.

"You mentioned a prophecy earlier what was it?" Tigerpaw asked. **"Darkness will fall upon the forest**

**The shadows hide secrets**

**What was once evil will become good**

**One death, one life, one chance"**

Firestar repeated what he had herd Spottedleaf tell him. "Any chance on you telling us what it means?" Yumi asked. Firestar shook his head "they will make sense when the time comes."

"So what can we do till then?" Tigerpaw asked. "Wait, and prepare" Graystripe answered.

"Which reminds me, Brambleclaw sais he had an exceptional first training session, tell me about it" Firestar looked at his two apprentices.

"Shadowpaw was better than I was" Milkpaw said looking at his paws as if he was embarrassed about it. "But you figured out how to use our powers, so I think you did better" Shadowpaw protested gently.

"Powers?" Firestar asked. Shadowpaw visibly winced. Milkpaw helped out "yah, our lyoko powers, we can use them here too. For example. Triplicate!" suddenly three Milkpaw's sat before Firestar. "Only one of him is the real one" Riverpaw said. "Watch" Sparrowpaw attacked the Milkpaw on the left claws outstretched. The cat quickly disappeared leaving only two.

"How did you know it was fake?" Graystripe asked. "I didn't, I guessed" Sparrowpaw said as he sheathed his claws. "Lucky you didn't pick the real one" the Milkpaw on the right said. "Fusion!" The two Milkpaw's became one.

"Do you all have powers?" Firestar asked extremely intrigued. "Everyone except me" Tiger paw answered glumly. "We can show you" Sparrow paw offered. "Please do" Firestar told them eagerly.

"I'll go first" Shadowpaw stood up and turned to Riverpaw. Closing her eyes a red aurora covered her sleek black fur. That same aurora started to cover Riverpaw as she was lifted gently into the air. When Riverpaw was safely back on the ground Shadowpaw opened her eyes. "Telekinesis, I can move things with my mind" she mewed. Firestar was almost jumping up and down with delight "wonderful, this will really give us an edge against any other clan. What can Riverpaw and Sparrowpaw do?"

"I can't show you mine because I have no control over it. You see I have visions of the futures and they always come true" Sparrowpaw mewed at Firestar. "Helpful, in the right circumstances of course" Graystripe said flatly though he had a glint of excitement in his eye.

"What about you?" Firestar asked looking at Riverpaw. "I can change the earth with my singing" she replied shyly. "Show us" Graystripe urged. Riverpaw took in a big breath, closed and let out a soothing meow. In a moment Firestar's den was twice the size it used to be. Firestar blinked "wow."

The moment was interrupted by a loud terrified howl "Shadow Clan!"

**Ok for those of you who are thinking why is something like this happening so** **fast I'll just let you know that things like this often happen in Warriors and don't worry this story isn't ending any time soon. The next chapter is called Battle for Names see if you can figure it out.**

**purplepaw**


	9. Battle For My Name

**OK this chapter has a lot to do with Shadowpaw because she has a major roll in the plot. Other than that I don't have anything to tell you… scratch that I have to give the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior or Code Lyoko just my story…

* * *

**

**One more thing I forgot to add, purplelover asked me to write a list of the characters and their cat names. I probably didn't add that sooner because I thought up he names and was always just able to remember them **

**Yumi-Shadowpaw**

**Ulrich-Milkpaw**

**Aelita-Riverpaw**

**Odd-Sparrowpaw**

**Jeremie- Tigerpaw

* * *

**

The seven cats pelted out of Firestar's den. "Fight them off they don't have much of a chance because there numbers were cut down after the last battle" Firestar ran over to help Squirrelpaw fight off a ginger she-cat.

"Who's who?" Shadowpaw asked frantically. "I'm not..." Milkpaw was tackled by a small brown tabby. "Help the ones we know, we can't risk to attack the ones we don't they might be from Thunder Clan. I've got Milkpaw" Shadowpaw ran behind Firestar's den and up on top of highrock **(1)**.

Concentrating on the cat that was attacking Milkpaw Shadowpaw closed her eyes and tried to move the tomcat off of Milkpaw.

As soon as she had a good hold on the now frightened cat she sent him barreling though the nearest clash of cats. Terrified the cat scrambled to his paws and darted out of the bracken entrance.

Shadowpaw turned her attention back to the fighting. Milkpaw was now holding his own against a dark grey tom that must have been twice his size.

Shadowpaw's eyes darted around to look for the others. Sparrowpaw was running over to help Milkpaw who was starting to feel the effects of fighting against an opponent that was twice his size.

Riverpaw who was furiously trying to remove a cat from on top of her started to rake her hind claws along his belly. The cat howled in pain. Shadowpaw was satisfied that she could hold her own especially now that Tigerpaw was running to her aid.

Shadowpaw decided that she should probably pick off the cats one by one and send them out of the clan camp. Drawing in a deep breath she closed her eyes. Big mistake.

Before she knew it a cat was on top of her. Hissing she unsheathed her claws and started to dig them into the black cat on top of her. The cat slapped her across the face claws unsheathed leaving a big gash under her eye. Mad Shadowpaw sank her teeth into the cats shoulder. The salty tang of blood flooded her mouth. Noticing the ever slight purple sheen to the black fur she held on tighter now knowing who her attacker was.

Noticing that she was near the edge of the cliff Shadowpaw formulated a plan to throw Darkpaw over the edge. Knowing it was a chancy move Shadowpaw released Darkpaw's shoulder and rolled onto her stomach.

Seeing an opening Darkpaw bit down on Shadowpaw's neck. Shadowpaw let out a yowl then went limp.

Thinking she was dead he let go. Licking the blood from his lips he prepared to jump off of the rock to rejoin the others at it's base.

Breathing heavy Shadowpaw struggled to her feet. Upon seeing Darkpaw's back turned to her she lunged at him. Claws outstretched she sank them into his shoulder feeling the warm blood stream down her paws.

Her body weight had sent the two plummeting down to the base of highrock. Letting out a yowl she gripped to Darkpaw determined not to let him go.

They hit the ground and tumbled. The dust stuck to the blood that was now wide spread over coats of the two scrabbling cats.

Nobody came to her aid, though she wasn't surprised. She was one of the only two who had even had a fighting session as a cat however short it was. Milkpaw being the other would be helping Riverpaw and Tigerpaw who never even fought on Lyoko.

Shadowpaw was brought back to reality with a painful bite to her ear. Shadowpaw blindly struck out with her forepaw just barely hitting the young black cat across the face.

Finally freeing herself from Darkpaw's grasp she stood shakily on her paws. Panting she knew she was at a disadvantage and that she might not win the battle.

Then a familiar sent flooded her nose. A comforting sent she had only come to know recently. "Bluestar" she whispered to herself. A flood of new found energy came over the cat as she stood in front of her opponent completely oblivious of the world around her. "Bluestar, help me" she asked silently.

Distracted by her thoughts Shadowpaw was tackled by Darkpaw. Hissing Shadowpaw scratched at his sides. In responded Darkpaw bit into her shoulder. Howling in pain Shadowpaw kicked out at his stomach, sending her opponent crashing into the rock face of the medicine cat's den. The blow clearly did some damage because Darkpaw got up and almost fell back down.

Seeing her moment Shadowpaw jumped at Darkpaw claws outstretched. The blow knocked Darkpaw down but didn't do much other than that.

Darkpaw got up and backed away from Shadowpaw. When he was far enough away he ran out of the gorse tunnel. Seeing that as a sign of retreat the other cats ran out of the camp. Some were limping others were bleeding badly.

Shadowpaw breathed in smelling Bluestar nearby. In front of her an image of Bluestar appeared. "You will never be alone" the cat spoke softly. The image faded and a small breeze ruffled Shadowpaw's fur. "Thank you Bluestar" she murmured.

The stars of silverpelt **(2)** shone brightly upon the victorious clan. The moon reflected in the blood that stained the ground.

The battle had ended and the mass of healing had begun. Though Shadowpaw was pretty bad off she decided to wait and let the others get healed first. 'I have what the others don't, nine lives I'll be ok' she told herself.

She limped to the top of highrock. Careful not to hurt her leg further she laid down on top of the rock.

Shadowpaw looked up at the stars. She loved the stars, especially now that she knew Bluestar was one of them.

She sighed. Everything was going fine until Shadow Clan attacked. Though she didn't wan to admit it she was growing attached to this place. Everything seemed less complicated as a cat. She even felt loyalty to her Clan. She didn't wasn't to go back to being human though she knew that she eventually would have to.

"You ok?" a soft mew came from behind Shadowpaw. Shadowpaw didn't respond though she knew very well who it was. "Cinderpelt wants to see you" the cat continued.

"Your tail is bleeding pretty badly, you should go to Cinderpelt" the cat persisted after a pause. Shadowpaw sighed "ok." She shakily got up to her paws and turned to see the cat that had been talking to her.

Milkpaw's eyes shone with concern for the young she-cat. "I just don't want to lose you again" he told her. She gave him a loving lick on the cheek. "I know" she mewed.

Shadowpaw limped down highrock and toward Cinderpelt's den. Shadowpaw didn't have a lot of energy and stumbled halfway to Cinderpelt's den. Milkpaw was quickly at her side. "You should have gone earlier" he told her calmly. "Others need it more than I do" she responded. "No they don't, just because you have nine lives doesn't mean you can go and waist them" his mew was comforting to her. "I guess" she sided with him.

The two cats neared the medicine cat's den. "Got one more for you Cinderpelt" Milkpaw mewed. "Thanks Milkpaw" the grey she-cat said as if she had said it already multiple times.

Without Milkpaw's extra help Shadowpaw stumbled to the ground. Cinderpelt winced as she looked over the young she-cat. "Whoever it was did a number on your shoulder, it should heal properly with time though."

Just then Leafpaw padded in with a mouthful of herbs. "Poppy seeds for the pain and cobwebs for the bleeding" the apprentice gave the meaning for the herbs proudly. "Very good Leafpaw" Cinderpelt praised her apprentice warmly.

"Leafpaw can you show Milkpaw what to do I need to go see Firestar." Cinderpelt asked her apprentice. "This is simple enough, we should be ok" Leafpaw answered. With a nod of her head Cinderpelt padded out of the den.

"Give her these I'll start cleaning the wounds" Leafpaw nudged a couple of poppy seeds toward Milkpaw. Milkpaw nodded and turned toward Shadowpaw.

She was laying with her head on her paws her tail thumping with annoyance. "Leafpaw says these will take the pain away" he mewed calmly to her.

After crunching on the poppy seeds she mewed a muffled "thanks." "Oh don't be so downhearted" he told her. "I just don't like being fussed over" she replied simply.

"Would you rather die again?" he asked as he started to lick away the blood that was still dripping from a cut on her cheek. "No, that was rather unpleasant" she said letting Milkpaw continue with his work.

"Press this on the cut when you have licked it clean" Leafpaw passed him a wad of cobwebs. Milkpaw obediently pressed the cobweb on Shadowpaw's cheek.

When the two cats were done cleaning the wounds Cinderpelt stepped in the room. "Never in my lifetime have I heard of this" she muttered mostly to herself.

"What?" Shadowpaw asked attempting to stand. Milkpaw gently pushed her down "you can't move with that shoulder." He mewed softly. Shadowpaw grumbled under her breath. "What was that?" Milkpaw asked. "Nothing Milkpaw" Shadowpaw mewed innocently blinking up at him with big eyes. Milkpaw shook his head.

"What were you saying Cinderpelt?" he asked. "Apparently Firestar wants Shadowpaw to receive her warrior name" Cinderpelt said as if she couldn't believe it.

"Why dose that surprise you?" Shadowpaw asked defensively. "That part doesn't, I heard about your training session. The part that dose is that he wasn't you to go to moon stone to get it" Cinderpelt said as she started to organize the herbs that had gotten mixed up in all the commotion. "And only leaders go there to get there name" Cinderpelt finished.

"At any rate you aren't going tomorrow you need to rest that shoulder" Cinderpelt said turning to look at Shadowpaw. "On top of that you will be spending the night here" Cinderpelt said calmly.

"What!" Shadowpaw's head shot up from her paws. "Why can't I sleep with Milkp... I mean my friends" Shadowpaw asked. Cinderpelt's whiskers twitched in amusement. "I don't see why Milkpaw can't sleep with you if you like, though the others will have to stay in their appropriate den. If that's ok with you Milkpaw" Cinderpelt turned her attention to the white tom. "Fine with me" Milkpaw answered.

"Well I'm going to bed and taking Leafpaw with me. We both had a busy night" Cinderpelt went to her sleeping chamber Leafpaw in tow.

"You really want me to sleep with you?" Milkpaw asked. Shadowpaw averted his gaze. "Well my shoulder hurts and I'm staying in a new place" she mewed quietly.

"Oh I'm not mad" Milkpaw licked her ear. "And I'd do anything to make you feel better" he added settling down close to Shadowpaw. "Thanks" she mewed. Her tail found his and she brought it around her "for everything."

**(1) Highrock id that rock Firestar was standing on when he did the apprentice ceremony**

**(2) Silverpelt is a cluster of stars that hands above the clans each star is supposedly a dead warrior**

**The ending was very fluffy I know but I couldn't help myself I had to put that in there. Anyway if you were wondering why Bluestar showed up it was because she became like Shadowpaw's guardian, always looking out for her that kind of stuff. Now that that's said hope you like my chapter and because you are all so incredibly nice you decided to review to my story.**

**Purplepaw **


	10. Stars

**This chapter is short, yah I know bear with me. So on to the legal stuff and then to the chapter**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Warriors or Code Lyoko (surprising isn't it)**

Shadowpaw winced as she stood up, her shoulder ached, but she didn't care. Careful not to wake Milkpaw she crept out of the medicine cat's den.

Shadowpaw glanced around the camp making sure that no one was around. She padded out of the clearing.

Weaving around the bushes and over fallen logs Shadowpaw moved silently thorough the forest.

She didn't know where she was going only that she needed to get out of the camp.

Suddenly she heard some rustling leaves behind her. Shadowpaw ducked into a hollow log. Her black pelt melted into the night hiding her from any cat's vision.

She sniffed the air trying to figure out who it was. With a pang of regret she realized who it was, Milkpaw.

She backed out of the log hoping to confuse him. She took a big gulp of air to get a sense of which way to run. The last thing she needed was him following her.

'That can't be right' she though 'it smells like he's right here.' She looked around but didn't see him. Figuring that she might just be imagining it she turned to continue on her way.

She had only gone a couple of paw steps when, "where are you going?" Shadowpaw stood stalk still and sniffed the air. Yep Milkpaw, definitely Milkpaw she knew his sent anywhere.

Turning around she glared at him "why did you follow me?" He was sitting calmly behind her his tail tucked around his paws.

"Did you think you could sneak out without me knowing?" he asked. "I was hoping" she answered stiffly.

"You shouldn't be out here on your own, heck you shouldn't be out here at all with that shoulder" his voice was calm and set a comforting effect over Shadowpaw. "I just needed dome time to think that's all" she mewed turning to continue on her way.

Milkpaw got up and started to follow her. "If you're going to follow me than you might as well walk with me now that I know you're there" she mewed over her shoulder.

Milkpaw gladly picked up the pace and started to walk beside her. "What's worrying you?" He asked. "I'm not sure if I want to go back home" she answered.

Milkpaw stopped in his tracks "what?" "I said that I'm not sure if I want to go home when it comes to be time." She repeated.

The two cats had reached the top of a hill. Milkpaw took a sniff if the air "I smell the other clans." He stepped trough the lines of bushes.

Before him was a clearing. Four great oak trees lined the clearing with one big rock in the middle.

"The place in the dream" Milkpaw stated padding into the clearing. Shadowpaw followed suit.

"Bluestar said that this was four trees, the place where the four clans come to meet every full moon" Shadowpaw informed him. "The leaders sit on the top of that big rock" Shadowpaw flicked her tail in the direction of the great rock.

Milkpaw scampered up to the top of the rock. "I am Milkstar leader of ThunderClan" Milkpaw puffed out his chest and held his tail high. Shadowpaw laughed at him and how cheesy he looked.

"May the best warrior in the whole forest come up and join me" he beamed down at Shadowpaw. She laughed but climbed to the top of the rock.

"Wow you can see everything from up here" she looked around. "And you can see all the stars" Milkpaw added. Shadowpaw looked up to the stars.

He was right; you could see all the stars from here. "Which one do you think is Bluestar?" Shadowpaw asked. "If I had to guess I think it's that one" Milkpaw flicked his tail in the direction of a bright star with a tint of blue to it. "It does seem like her doesn't it" Shadowpaw smiled at his choice.

"I have a star you know" Shadowpaw mewed. "Really?" Milkpaw looked at her. He then looked back up to the sky. "I bet it's that one" he pointed to the brightest and biggest star in the sky. She smiled "yah I wish." "Well it should be" Milkpaw laid down on the rock. "Because it's just like you" he added.

A small breeze ruffled her fur. "Something isn't right" she muttered turning to look behind her, nothing. Convincing herself it was nobody she settled down next to Milkpaw.

"So o great and powerful Milkstar, what will my warrior name be" Shadowpaw asked. Milkpaw thought about it for a moment "Shadowrose" he declared finally.

"Why?" she asked. "It just seems to fit" he replied before adding "your pelt may be dark as night but your really as sweet as a rose".

"What should mine be?" he asked. "Milkweed" she answered right away. "Why that one?" he asked her. "Because you seem to pop up everywhere, even where you're not supposed to" she said playfully. Milkpaw chuckled.

A chilled wind sent a shiver down Shadowpaw's spine. "Something bad is going to happen Milkpaw, I can feel it" she whispered.

"Bad things always happen to us, that's our story, but we always seem to get by." Ulrich mewed comfortingly.

"You don't get it, I now things that you don't. I know what's going to come and it's not good. Blood will be shed, cats are going to die. We might not make it." She paused before adding "I might not make it."

Milkpaw looked at her alarmed "what do you mean you might not make it?" "I was given nine lives and only nine lives not ten, or eleven, nine. If I'm not careful I won't make it home and that star really will be mine." She looked up at the stars.

"I want you to know that if I do die and I don't get to come back with you don't feel bad. I like it here and I like silverpelt and StarClan. I like it enough to almost not go back even if I do live."

"Is it nice up in StarClan?" Milkpaw asked. Shadowpaw nodded "beautiful, like nothing you've ever seen."

"I don't know what I'll do if you don't come back with us" Milkpaw muttered so Shadowpaw almost couldn't hear him. She licked her ear. "You would go home and live in the present and forget the past. Have a family and love them to pieces. Then one day we will be together again. That's what I would want you to do, but we don't have to worry about that now because I'm alive and mostly healthy except for this darn shoulder." She sat up and looked at Milkpaw.

With an exited glint in her eyes she asked "want to race back?" he shook his head "not with that shoulder you won't now come on we will walk back, emphasis on the walk part." "You're too protective" she whined playfully. He shrugged "I can live with that."

With that the two cats hopped off of the great rock and padded back to camp.

What wasn't known was that someone had been watching.

**Who is it that's watching them? Are they friend or foe, only I know. (Hey that rhymed) This chapter only included two characters Milkpaw and Shadowpaw it was my friends idea to hive him follow her I would have had another character because when it's only these two I can't help but write fluff but she insisted it had to be him. anyway the more reviews I get the faster I type more so if you want me to update this story before my others you have to give me at least 5 reviews otherwise it'll be put on the back burner for a while and you don't want that. So review away**

**Purplepaw **


	11. A Tabby Returns

**Wow it's been a long time but I decided to be nice and update for you guys mostly because I had an urge to type on this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Warriors (I know big surprise there)**

Shadowpaw and Milkpaw padded through the gorse tunnel with some pray in there mouths. The two had decided to do some hunting while they were out just so that if someone stopped them and asked where they had been they would have a reason for being out of camp.

Shadowpaw dropped the vole from her mouth into the fresh kill pile. "Come on" she heard Milkpaw urge. "We need to bet back to the medicine cat den before anyone wakes up." He continued.

"Ok" she agreed and started off in the direction of the den. The two cat's padded into the den and settled down in the same position they were in before they left.

**----------------------The shadows hide secrets** **----------------------**

Across the thunderpath a white and black tom was waiting his tail twitching with anticipation. His yellow eyes were continuously scanning the night obviously looking for something.

A bush trembled slightly and a tabby tom walked out once again onto his old clan territory. The tabby tom stopped in front of the waiting cat.

"Darkpaw I have seen her, she was at four trees" the tabby reported. "Good, keep an eye on her but don't let any cat see you especially your old friend Firestar." Darkpaw said in a cool voice.

The tabby's unusually long front claws glinted in the moonlight as he unsheathed them and dug them into the dirt. "Don't worry Firestar won't even know of my existence" the tabby assured him.

"Good because my plan won't work if they know." Darkpaw explained even though the tabby already knew that things would go wrong if anyone knew.

"There is something you should know Darkpaw." The tabby said rather quietly. "Yes?" Darkpaw prompted. "She knows... she knows more than we thought and Bluestar watches over her." The tabby reported.

"Of course Bluestar would know, has she told anyone yet?" Darkpaw's voice was firm. "I don't think so because not even her precious Milkpaw knows the details, however he dose know that she is in great danger. This will make it harder on us because most likely he won't let her out of his sight." the tabby explained.

Darkpaw snarled "of course her precious Milkpaw would get in the way he always has." "I can see that StarClan doesn't need to worry about finding her a mate he sticks to her like the sap of a tree sticks to your fur." The tabby agreed.

The black and white tom looked at the tabby "if she's inaccessible at the moment work on getting rid of Tigerpaw." The name seemed to intrigue the tabby tom. "Tigerpaw you say? I though that Firestar wouldn't use that name again, but never mind that. How will I be able to recognize him?" The tabby asked Darkpaw.

"I think that you will find a certain resemblance in the cat that you should be able to recognize without any trouble, but if that fails he usually stays close to a blue-gray she-cat named Riverpaw." Darkpaw instructed. "Really? I don't think that it will be a problem then." The tabby tom replied. "Good now go" Darkpaw commanded.

The tabby nodded and slinked off into the darkness.

"Darkpaw! What are you doing here?" The voice of Darkpaw's new mentor rang out behind him. "I'm sorry Ceaderheart I thought I smelled a strange cat so I went to investigate" Darkpaw mewed.

Ceaderheart took a big sniff if the air. When the sent hit his sent glands the cat froze. "That can't be possible" he murmured to himself.

Darkpaw gave a quizzical look pretending not to know anything. "What is it Ceaderheart?" He asked.

"That sent is one I've knows since I was an apprentice but it's not possible that the cat I believe it belongs to is even alive for I watched him die with my own eyes." The dark gray tom shook his head in attempt to clear it. "No it must be my imagination butcome on we should alert Blackstar that a strange cat has shown up."

"Yes Ceaderheart and I'm sorry I left camp with out permission" Darkpaw said. "It's ok Darkpaw just don't do it again ok?" Ceaderheart looked down at his young apprentice. "I promise I wont" Darkpaw lowered his head in respect to the warrior.

"Good, now come on" the gray cat turned around and started off in the direction of ShadowClan camp. Darkpaw followed only a tail length behind.

**Yes I know it's horribly short but I felt this had to be separated from the rest of the story in its own little chapter. If anyone can guess who the tabby is that Darkpaw was talking to I'll dedicate the next chapter to you and if you have read the warrior books it shouldn't be that hard to figure out.**

**purplepaw**


	12. The Begining Of A Dark Day

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This is way, way overdue and you guys are the best for waiting for so long**

**Disclaimer: look in previous chapter**

Tigerpaw stretched each of his limbs in turn. This had become routine for him very morning since they had stumbled upon this world.

It had been 3 moons since they came upon ThunderClan and everyone seemed to finally be accepting the thought of becoming a cat.

Something was troubling him though. As he padded out of the apprentice den he looked up to the sky. A cool breeze ruffled his fur as he noticed that the first signs of leaf-fall were coming.

They sky was filled with the colored of dawn. Tigerpaw had actually come to like getting up to greet the morning sun, it was the time that everything was the quietest. Almost no cat was up unless they had set out for dawn patrol.

"Today will bring trouble," came a mew from beside him. Tigerpaw turned his head to see Riverpaw padding up to him from the general direction of the medicine cat den. A purr rumbled deep in his throat at the sight of the she-cat.

"The clouds look as if they have been died with blood, this means trouble, so Leafpaw and Cinderpelt tell me." The she cat sat down on her haunches beside the tom.

"I hope not, everything has been quiet for the past two moons I don't want it interrupted," Tigerpaw mewed.

"Shadowstars seems restless, and she has been since her naming ceremony at the moonstone," Riverpaw spoke. Tigerpaw nodded his head in agreement he had noticed it too.

"And Milkpool has been worrying his fur off over it," he commented.

A moon ago Shadowpaw and Milkpaw had been taken to the moonstone for their warrior naming ceremony. None of the others had received their names and not a cat had been told about any events that took place at the ceremony. Apparently they were told not to tell.

Upon their return to camp and the announcement of their warrior names all the cats seemed shocked at Shadowstars's name. They all howled about how only the leaders could have 'star' at the end of their name and resented Shadowstars a bit despite Firestar pointing out that her name was Shadowstar_s_ there was a difference. Eventually the cats gave up on it and accepted her as a full fledge warrior.

The memory of the moonstone's glow filled Tigerpaw's mind. It's shine had bleached his fur to a bleak silver as did it to every cat. Though Shadowstars was particularly amazing it had glowed bright silver as bright as the stone itself.

The five of them had been brought there for their nine lives around two moons ago. The ceremony had freaked Tigerpaw out a bit. As he was given each life a cat from the past also gave him a quality of a leader. Though to receive it the cats ghostly form ran through him often leaving a rather unpleasant side effect.

He was snapped from his thought as a voice rang out from behind the two apprentices. "Riverpaw we would like to speak to you," it was obviously a she-cats voice.

It was Riverpaw's mentor Sandstorm, as well as Firestar, and Cinderpelt. The two apprentices immediately bowed their heads in respect. Riverpaw followed this with her mew of, "of course Sandstorm."

Tigerpaw watched as the four cats padded over to Firestar's den and stepped though the lichen that was draped over the entrance.

Tigerpaw looked around the camp to find someone to talk to when he noticed Shadowstars padding over to him looking rather flustered. Tigerpaw watched her curiously as she stopped next to him and sat on her haunches her tail lashing at the air.

"What happened to you?" Tigerpaw asked.

"You know how I was out hunting with Milkpool yesterday and we didn't catch much?" Shadowstars asked.

Tigerpaw nodded his head, "it had rained just before you left there wasn't much pray out so it was to be expected." He stated proving that he remembered.

Shadowstars ear twitched, "well Brambleclaw had the nerve to ask if we had done something to wind me up in the nursery." By this point Shadowstars claws were unsheathed and gripping the soft peaty ground.

Tigerpaw's whiskers twitched with amusement. "You have to remember Shadowstars that it's normal for cats your age to do those kinds of things, once you become a warrior you are eligible for that. Also don't forget that you have been making it obvious to the rest of the clan that you and Milkpaw are together." Tigerpaw pointed out.

Shadowstars sighed, "I know."

"How did Milkpool take it?" Tigerpaw questioned.

"He looked like he would die of embarrassment, " Shadowstars answered truthfully.

"Looks like you might need to smooth things over with him he might feel kinda weird around you now that someone suggested it," Tigerpaw suggested.

Shadowstars nodded her head. "You're right I'll go find him," with that the black she-cat bounded in the direction if the warrior den.

Tigerpaw heard a twig snap behind him. He whirled around. "Who's there?" He mewed. He caught a glimpse of dark brown but nothing else. "Must have been a squirrel," he murmured to himself and started to groom his chest.

A few moments later Riverpaw bounded toward him her tail held high. "Tigerpaw guess what!" She mewed coming to a halt in front of him.

Tigerpaw blinked, "what?" He mewed.

"I'm gonna be a medicine cat apprentice!" She purred.

"That's wonderful," Tigerpaw pressed his muzzle to her fur.

Riverpaw withdrew from the friendly gesture much to Tigerpaw's surprise. "But if I am going to be Cinderpelt's apprentice I can't have kit's or be with a tom," she mewed a pang of sadness drifted on her mew.

"But that doesn't matter because we aren't going to stay here forever we are going back home remember?" Tigerpaw said in a convincing tone.

Riverpaw's ear twitched but she looked back up to Tigerpaw "I guess you're right," she said her spirits lifting.

Tigerpaw brushed his tail over her muzzle, " I know so, we'll get home eventually."

"Now I have to go and find some burdock root, Cinderpelt wants me to go and find some before sun high." Riverpaw didn't even say goodbye before bounding off toward the gorse entrance.

"Tigerpaw, have you seen Milkpool?" Tigerpaw turned around to see Sparrowpaw trotting over toward him a huge squirrel in his jaws.

"No I haven't, but I bet you he's hiding some where because Brambleclaw embarrassed him big time today," Tigerpaw looked at the squirrel in Sparrowpaw's jaws. "You aren't going to eat that all by yourself are you?" He asked curiously.

Sparrowpaw placed the squirrel on the ground and spat out the excess fur. "No I have to take it to the elders, I kinda got caught eating a water vole on a hunting patrol so now I'm not allowed to eat for the rest of the day." He mewed sourly.

Tigerpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement, "well you'll live, you'll get hungry but you'll live."

Sparrowpaw narrowed his eyes and his tail lashed from side to side, he obviously wasn't amused. "I can't wait until we get home... by the way Einstein how do we plan on getting home?" The young cat asked.

"I'm not sure but we'll think of something I'm sure..." Tigerpaw was cut of by a mew from his mentor.

"Hey Tigerpaw we're going to go hunting today and maybe explore a bit of sunning rocks as well," Graystripe mewed as he padded toward them.

Tigerpaw dipped his head in respect for his mentor before mewing his reply "alright."

"Great, I'll give you a bit to finish your conversation then meet me a t the gorse entrance alright?" Graystripe informed. Tigerpaw made a gesture with his tail that meant he understood.

Graystripe ran off in the direction of a group of warriors. As Tigerpaw watched him run away he mewed to Sparrowpaw, "I need to talk to the rest of the gang together to figure out any ideas but until then keep watch for anything suspicious... I don't know why but... I feel like something is about to go horribly wrong."

**Ok as a heads up I start school on Friday so things like posting ff are going to be extremely slow, though I should have time on weekends to do a bit of typing now and then… I know I don't like it either but you'll just have to deal with it.**

**purpletail**


	13. Darkend Sky

**This should make up for the horrendously long wait that and the fact that I have thought of the ending of this, and I'm gonna tell you it will be bittersweet. A good four pages is a rather long update for this story, and I'm quite proud of my idea for an ending so you can expect a flurry of updates from now on especially because I have vacation for the next week starting Monday. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned either Code Lyoko or warriors this would be it's own series.**

Tigerpaw sniffed the surrounding area. The sun was high in the sky now and he was finishing his rounds with Graystripe. He had caught a vole and a mouse, a nice catch if you count into consideration the fact that it was sun high when they had started their hunting.

As Tigerpaw was stepping from one bolder to another during his decent toward the lower places of Sunning rocks a curious sent wafted through his sent glands.

He stopped, his tail and ears held in an alert position. His eyes scanned the sun bathed environment. Everything seemed normal. But everyone knows things aren't always what they seem.

To bad he wasn't thinking that as he dropped to the rocky ground. To bad he wasn't looking to his left when he landed, for he would have caught a glace of the brown tabby fur. To bad his thoughts were on other matters as he looked up to see his mentor following him close behind.

"Which way is the fastest way back to camp?" Graystripe quizzed.

"Just over that way," Tigerpaw said flicking his tail in the direction of a big oak tree.

"Good now lead the way back to camp," he managed to say with a chaffinch hanging from his jaws.

Tigerpaw nodded and picking up his own catch bounded of toward the camp.

His paws were light on the crisp leaves and he was only barely aware of his surroundings. He concentrated only on the steady rhythm of his paws and the beating of his heart. He knew his way to camp extremely well now and he wasn't worried about getting lost.

As he broke trough the bracken and the fresh forest sent of the cats mingled with the scent of the fresh kill a fresh feeling swept over Tigerpaw. A sense of belonging, he didn't know why but he felt right here in the forest. Sure he realized he would have to go home after a while but it was nice to feel at home while he was here.

Tigerpaw was placing his fresh kill in the pile when he spotted Sparrowpaw looking down at his food without biting into it. That along with his forlorn swishing of his tail and his drooping ears practically screamed that something was bothering the young calico warrior. Tigerpaw picked up his vole and trotted over to the warrior.

"What's bothering you?" he mewed.

Sparrowpaw snapped his head up startled. "What? Oh just not hungry, maybe I ate a bad mouse last night," he said trying to sound perky.

"Is it a she-cat?" Tigerpaw asked bluntly. Sparrowpaw didn't answer. Tigerpaw scanned the scene before him making a mental list of all the she-cats without mates. "Squirrelpaw?" he asked. Sparrowpaw shook his head slowly and lay down in the dusty clearing. "Sorrelpaw?"

"She likes Brackenfur," Sparrowpaw hissed as he got to his feet and walked sullenly toward the apprentice den. So it was Sorrelpaw that was bugging him, Tigerpaw concluded.

Shrugging it off he bent over his vole and took a bite out of it letting the salty tang of it's blood fill it's mouth.

**---------------------** Darkness Will Fall Upon The Forest **---------------------**

Shadowstars pricked her ears and lifted her head from the stream she had been drinking from. "What is it?" Brightheart asked.

"Don't know... but something doesn't feel right," she scanned the area. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Everything seems fine," put in Sootfur.

"I guess you're right it must have been the mouse I ate last night, I thought it tasted a little off," She concluded as she hopped over the stream.

"Let's hunt around here for a bit, there should be plenty of prey around here," Sandstorm mewed. She was leading the hunting patrol. The group mewed a few agreements before spreading out to do some hunting.

Shadowstars slipped behind a group of ferns and scented the air. She scented a bit of mouse, and a little water vole, but the strongest scent was... _ShadowClan?_

Shadowstars froze, they were way out of their territory. He tail puffed out as she stepped toward the sent she would chase them out. Then another scent wafted toward her causing her to whirl around... _RiverClan?_

Before Shadowstars could do anything she was assaulted by a large tabby. A RiverClan one.

His claws raked along her side and his razor sharp teeth bit into her shoulder. Shadowstars furiously hissed at her attacker and rolled over causing him to hit the ground, and loosen his grip. Shadowstars heaved herself up and ripped the grip from her pelt. Bleeding profusely she jumped at her attacker. Her hind legs clawed at the tabbies side.

In a flash another cat barreled out of nowhere into her side knocking her off of the RiverClan tabby. She felt the cat she was just pushed off of bite her hind leg. She howled in pain as her pelt was stained with the crimson liquid. But her cry was cut short as one of the cats, she didn't have time to figure which one bit into her neck snapping her spine.

Shadowstars stumbled forward and collapsed to the ground as she slipped into darkness.

Shadowstars awoke in a bed of stars. She knew at once what had happened. "Bluestar?" she called out as she stepped across the starry grass.

"Shadowstars," Bluestar's mew came from behind her. "Three, three lost."

"Wait how was three lost? I was only here once before this." Shadowstars mewed pitifully at the former clan leader. Shadowstars watched as Bluestar faded and Shadowstars felt her body fall back to the clans.

She gasped for air and started to cough. "Shadowstars, Shadowstars, you're alive!" the next thing she knew she was being smothered by blue-gray fur.

Getting to her paws Shadowstars wobbled before falling down again. "Yes, StarClan only heals the deadly wounds, what happened?"

Shakily Shadowstars started to clean her blood stained coat. "Where are the others? I'll tell you when they get here," Shadowstars said rather plainly.

"Milkpool is out on a hunting patrol he doesn't know it happened, and the others are out with him, they should be back soon," Riverpaw said pawing through the herbs looking for some poppy-seeds to add to her pile.

"Ok," Shadowstars panted. The blood was pounding through her ears. She groaned and rolled into a more comfortable position.

"Here eat these, they should help," Riverpaw said pushing the pile of herbs toward her weak friend.

Shadowstars sniffed the herbs scrunching up her nose at the sent. "Foul," she murmured.

"Yes, that may be so but they will help," Riverpaw purred. Shadowstars murmured something and crunched down oh the herbs.

"I lost three lives in one shot, how id that possible?" Shadowstars asked once she had distastefully swallowed that herbs.

"Three? I'm not sure... we'll ask Cinderpelt when she comes back from collecting herbs," Riverpaw said.

"What about me?"

Riverpaw looked up "oh Cinderpelt your back." She nodded her head in respect. "Shadowstars sais that she lost three lives at once, is that even possible?" Riverpaw asked.

"I haven't heard of this before but then again I've never heard of a medicine cat having two apprentices at once either." Cinderpelt said lightly. "I'm sure it's possible but..." the light that was once filtering in from cracks in the rock went out. Everything was black.

"This isn't good," Riverpaw said shaken slightly.

"Do you know why you were chosen to learn the ways of the medicine cat?" Cinderpelt asked stepping toward the entrance of the small cave, it was clearly pitch-black out there as well.

"No."

"You have the ability of fore-sight, given to you from StarClan, and I fear that this time you may be right, this won't end well, tonight cat's will die." Cinderpelt turned her paws light on the stone floor, her eyes focusing in the dark, they were focused on Shadowstars.

A yowl was heard from outside the camp, breaking the moment. Leafpaw limped in and collapsed in the small cave. "Black cats, many, many black cats. Here for the shadows, they say..." Leafpaw gasped for air. "Run... isn't... safe anymore..." as she finished she fell to the floor silent.

"Leafpaw," Cinderpelt ran to her apprentice. "She's not dea..." as Cinderpelt went to finish her sentence two cats stepped into the den. Both with abnormally large canine teeth that were dripping with a gooey black substance.

"It's been a while Cinderpelt," one said as he paced into the den.

Cinderpelt's fur bristled as she recognized the two cats. "Hawkfrost, and, and _Tigerstar?_"

**----One Life----**

Milkpool stopped suddenly shrouded with darkness. He lifted his head and looked to the sky. It was shrouded with a blackness. It wasn't like when clouds cover the moon, it was much darker more evil.

"Something's wrong," he said to Sparrowpaw who was hunting with him.

"You mean other than the fact tat we're cats?" Sparrowpaw quipped.

Milkpool didn't answer, he just turned his head toward camp. "Round up the others and meet me back to camp." he instructed before dashing off.

Running as fast as his super-sprint would allow him to he ran into the clearing of the camp. It was empty, eerily empty.

Not only that but there seemed to have been a battle. The camp was in ruins and an inky black substance was all over the ground as if a cat he bled black blood.

"Shadowstars," he breathed.

**-----One Death-----**

Darkvirus sat his eyes glued to the sky. His paws itched with temptation, but he knew he had to wait. His moths of planning would be spoiled if he didn't strike when all was in place.

"Darkvirus," a mew came from behind him. "She's been injected, the plan is set," it was Tigerstar's voice.

"Well done you may have this world once my plan is done. I don't know why those fools thought that I would settle for this world when the human world is so much more powerful." Darkvirus spoke. "Now where is she?" Darkvirus mewed impatiently.

"Here my master, what is it you want?" A soft mew fell across the marshy clearing.

"Have her lives been lowered?" Darkvirus asked.

Hawkfrost nodded. "One left, we took three before we gave her the virus."

"Then why don't we let the little one on her way I'm sure she's just _dying_ to go back to her friends," Darkvirus sneered.

Shadowstars nodded and darted off.

"What now?" Tigerstar asked.

Darkvirus answered calmly, "we wait and watch."

**----One Chance----**

**OK now this story is going to be wrapping up and it's going to be nonstop action from here on end and good news i already have the next chapter typed with plenty more on the way because I have renewed my interst on this fic so look out for the next chapter and don't forget to review on your way out. (does it even influence you readers at all if I type that?)**

**purpletail**


	14. The Darkness in the Shadows

**This chapter is really sad so be warned.**

**Disclaimer: There are three kinds of people in this world: those who can count, and those who can't.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

forgot to put this in the last chapter..sorry

Ulrich- Milkpool

Yumi-Shadowstars

Aelita-Riverpaw

Odd-Sparrowpaw

Jeremie-Tigerpaw

Xana-Darkvirus

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowstars walked absent mindedly toward the camp. A wound was bleeding black goo from her shoulder.

As she entered the camp her senses sharpened. She listened as black shadow cats melted through the bracken wall and stood in a line behind her.

"Find them," she ordered. "And bring the white warrior to me," she hissed. Wordlessly the shadow cats ran off leaving their master to wander where she liked.

Her paw steps rippled fire along the dirt ground leaving dying embers in her path. She silently walked around the camp. It had been flushed out.

Her mind was clouded with evil thoughts, she wasn't herself. The poison had made sure of that.

She focused herself on the task at hand and slunk into the leaders den. Her eyes trailed along the wall until she found what she was looking for. Firestar's dinner she left for him. She bit into it the dark goo infecting it. The mouse soaked it up like a sponge leaving not even teeth marks in the animal.

Her ears turned upon hearing something coming from camp. Upon a silent command a shadow cat took form in front of Shadowstars. It's pitch black fur shone despite the lack of light and it's entirely red eyes gleamed menacingly.

She turned her blood red eyes onto it. "Is it him?" she asked. It just nodded apparently not having the ability to speak. "Alright then, let the begging of the end begin."

The evil gleam left her eyes and she limped out of the den gasping for breath. "Milkpool, Milkpool is that you?" she wobbled and fell to the ground.

Milkpool's brown eyes darted to Shadowstars and immediately fear engulfed them.

"Shadowstars!" He ran over to her his heart beating as if he had just super-sprinted a mile.

"Milkpool..."she trailed off appearing not to have the strength to speak.

"Don't speak let your body rest, but first who did this?" he asked rubbing his fur to hers.

"I.. I..." The evil essence filled her up once more and she snapped up grabbing Milkpool by the scruff and flinging him across the clearing. "I did." she hissed.

Milkpool stood up staring at her. "What, Shadowstars... wha.. Why?"

"Lets just say that... something just came over me." Shadowstars jumped the great distance barreling into Milkpool her blackened claws outstretched. They sunk into his sides leaving large gashes.

Milkpool rolled over smashing Shadowstars to the ground causing her to lose her grip slightly. He grabbed her foreleg that was nearest to him and bit own just hard enough to get a good grip. This was Shadowstars and he didn't want to hurt her, just get her claws from out of his sides. Shadowstars snarled and bit his ear. Milkpool yelped and super sprinted straight forward. He ran into Highrock smashing Shadowstars in between it and himself. Shadowstars fell to the ground wobbling a bit.

"Shadowstars what are you doing it's me Milkpool," he panted still surprised about the sudden attack.

Shadowstars hissed at him and summoned her shadow cats. "Milkpool I reside in darkness now," then with a glace at a large rock and a flick of her tail she sent it into him.

Milkpool's leg was crushed under the weight of the rock but he still got up. "Shadowstars it's me, Milkpool. I know your in there this isn't you." he took a few wobbly steps toward the shadowed she-cat. She stood stalk still apparently unfazed by his words. He kept walking toward her his hind leg, the one that had been crushed, was useless now and he was holding it above the ground.

For a moment the harshness in her eyes faded and the shadow cats flickered. Milkpool stood still, and a drop of blood dripped from his ear. "Please don't leave me again, I need you Shadowstars." he pleaded seeing the effect of his words on the she-cat.

Shadowstars fumbled again panting. "Kill...kill..." she made out before the darkness overgrew her again. Her injuries melted away and all the shadow cats that had reduced to nothing formed once again.

"Heh, she's a fighter, but so am I. ATACK!" Shadowstars ordered her fleet of shadow cats.

Ulrich stepped back frantically to avoid an attacking shadow cat. He tried to fight them off one at a time his paws and tail swatting at them only to find that their forms were only a smoky substance even though their bites and scratches were real.

He stumbled backwards confused, until he was brought back to life by a sharp bite to his shoulder followed by several sharp scratches and the taste of tangy blood. He withered and fight but there were simply to many of them. His vision was clouded by their shadowed forms and was brought to the ground by their sheer numbers.

Then the darkness lifted and Milkpool found himself in the familiar starry grounds of StarClan. "Darn it," he hissed kicking out his back foot so that the starry dust from the ground surrounded him in a cloud.

"Milkpool."

Milkpool turned around to see Spottedleaf walking slowly toward him. "I lost another life didn't I?" he asked, knowing the answer. She just nodded then her soft face turned serious.

"I'm about to tell you something that you won't want to hear, Shadowstars only has one life left," Milkpool stared at her in disbelief, "and you must take it from her." Milkpool was at first shocked then angry at the suggestion. "Are you crazy! I can't do that she has to come back with us to the real world. She has to." He added the last part quietly.

"If you don't take her down than she will destroy you and your friends not to mention all the clans will be at her mercy. Do you not know the extent of this situation?!" Bluestar entered the conversation.

"You don't..." he was cut off by Bluestar.

"Enough," she growled losing her temper. "Go back and deiced there," and with a stomp of the paw Ulrich was tossed from StarClan.

He landed back in his body roughly and the first thing he felt was a terrible sole-searing pain. He was aware of a hissing fit and flashes of shadow-like fur. Getting to his three usable legs he looked around.

The others had arrived and were running around Shadowstars in a scared frenzy. He stared in horror as she grabbed Riverpaw by the scruff and through her across the empty clearing like a newborn kit.

She sensing his presence twirled around blood dripping from her mouth. Her eyes full of pent up rage and her claws black as night. It was then that he realized Yumi was gone, and instead there was Xana. His anger for the figure grew and knew he had to do what Spottedleaf said. It wasn't Yumi he was killing it was Xana.

"Milkpool!" it was Tigerpaws's frantic mew snapped him out of his trance like state.

With a heavy heart he mewed out in disparate attempt to snap her out of it, "Yumi, Stop all this! Come Back! I love you!" everything froze. Shadowstars immersed in her battle with Sparrowpaw, looked up and stared at him.

"Kill him, he's to much of a threat," she commanded before biting Sparrowpaw's neck and snapping it.

"Sparrowpaw!" Riverpaw ran blood trickling down her leg to the dead warrior.

Milkpool felt his belt being bombarded with scratches again and he furiously hissed and bit back at his smoky attackers.

Then Milkpool blinked, and when he opened his eyes again Shadowstars was leaping over him and bit his tail end. He hissed furiously and though it pained him bit down on her tail. She yowled and spitting at him bit his neck just missing the bone.

"Triplicate," he murmured and his body split into three. The other two turned and attacked Shadowstars wrenching her from his back. She slashed out at one killing it but also falling off of Milkpool.

He glanced up to see Sparrowpaw up on his haunches once again and fighting alongside Tigerpaw and Riverpaw.

Shadowstars hit his side with so much force that the two rolled on the ground in a snarling fit. The only thing that was fueling him now was hotrod, hatred for Xana who was forcing him to kill his girlfriend, and hatred at himself fore caring out the act. It needs to be done he reasoned, for her sake. He ended up on top and for a moment the old Shadowstars come back. She reached up and gingerly licked his furry face, her way of saying goodbye; he could see it in her eyes.

Then she went ridged in his paws and bit at his shoulder. Furious he bit down on her neck and snapped it. Blood filled his mouth and in horror he backed away. The shadow cats stopped and faded.

Realizing what he had done he yowled out in pain and bent down over her body. She knew it was going to happen, he realized. She had told him so. And now even though he knew it wasn't what she would have wanted he turned around and ran. Just as the sky was clearing.

**If you couldn't tell I was in a bad mood when I decided the ending of this story. There will be two more chapters tops to wrap this up and explain everything so that the recent events make sense, because I bet right now you are a bit confused.**

**Purpletail**


	15. Black Cat

**(Strangely the authors note seems to have been ripped from the top of the page)**

**Disclaimer: it's the beginning of the end**

Riverpaw sighed and looked over at Sparrowpaw, "will you go see him?" she asked glancing over at the motionless body of Shadowstars.

"Yah," Sparrowpaw bounded off in the direction that Milkpool had disappeared to.

Tigerpaw looked over at his dead friend, then over at Riverpaw. The young she-cat cautiously took a step forward . "She's really gone isn't she?" she asked her voice shaking.

"Yah," Tigerpaw said sullenly padding up to her.

"Don't cry," a ghostly flowing voice came from behind them. "It's not all bad you'll see."

Riverpaw turned around and Tigerpaw did the same. A ghostly form of the dead cat was sitting. "Shadowstars!" Riverpaw cried bounding toward the she-cat.

"I'm not back, I rest with StarClan now," she mewed.

"What happened?" Tigerpaw asked.

"I'll tell you the story," Shadowstars said.

-----Flashback-------

Shadowstars stared at the cats sanding at the entrance of the den. "You're coming with us little kitten," one of them cooed before leaping at Shadowstars.

Shadowstars hissed and bat at her attacker. But the two of them were too strong. She struggled against their grips. The attempt only tore at her bite wounds. Eventually she gave up as she felt herself begin to slip onto darkness.

They began to pull her across the forest floor. As she fought to stay awake she saw cat's, she couldn't tell who exactly, lying on the ground and battle scarred. There had been a fight with more cat's than just Tigerstar and Hawkfrost.

The last thing she remembered seeing was the bracken entrance as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Some time later she remembers a sharp pain and falling harshly to the ground. Her eyes filtered open and tried to stand up. "What do you want with me?" she panted trying not to exert herself too much.

"It's Darkvirus he wants you. He wants you barely clinging to your last precious life when we bring you to him." she couldn't see the cat mewing at her but she figured it was one of her two captors.

"Why are you listening to him?" she hoped to falter their trust in their apparent leader.

"Heh, oh you should know Xana holds great powers he promised he would give us the forest if we helped him."

"I wouldn't trust..." and Shadowstars fainted.

--------End Flashback------------

"I was used to bring you down, thought there was flaw in his plan," she said her voice starting to fade.

"Isn't there always?" Tigerpaw asked his whiskers twitching with amusement.

"I suppose," she agreed softly, "but the one thing he didn't count on... was that Ulrich would do what he did." Shadowstars croaked her eyes glassing over, a cat's way of crying. "Can you tell him thank you for me?" and she disappeared.

"Shadowstars!" Riverpaw tried to catch the disappearing image, but everybody knows that catching shadows is impassable. Riverpaw stood in the spot where Shadowstars had been moments before. She broke down and started to shake.

"Some things seem really bad but, they turn out alright in the end," Tigerpaw said wrapping his tail over her shoulders.

"I don't see how this could turn out ok," she hissed. Tigerpaw looked at her somberly and let her know that he knew exactly how she felt. "I want to go home Jeremie," she said quietly.

"We can't do that until..."

"Darkvirus is gone," a new mew came from over their shoulders.

"Firestar?" Tigerpaw said slightly surprised.

"What happened we were attacked, and then those who weren't hurt and taken to sunning rocks fought at our RiverClan border."

"You fought with Riverclan?" Riverpaw asked her voice still shaking.

"Yes with these strange cats, that were like smoke but when they hit you their claws felt like thorns," Graystripe said coming from the entrance with other ruffled up warriors. They all had at least one bad scratch somewhere on their bodies.

"We fought them too, but now what was it about Darkvirus?" Tigerpaw asked.

"He just disappeared, turned into ashes actually, at the same time as his dark cats turned into smoke." Firestar said.

Riverpaw's ears pricked up, "does this man that... that ... Xana is gone for good?" she asked hope filling her voice.

"We won't know until we get back... If we get back," Tigerpaw added the last part quietly not wanting to add more distress to the setting.

"I'm sure you'll find your way home, you've done what you came out to do... if I understand right." As Firestar spoke Milkpool came walking sullenly into the camp. All the warriors stared at him knowing that he had cared for Shadowstars deeply.

"We need to burry her," he said just barely glancing at the body of the black she-cat.

"I'll help," a mew came through the crowd of cats as a sand colored cat stepped forward.

"Thanks Squirrelpaw," Milkpool mewed half heartedly.

"Well do it near sunning rocks, she liked it there." Riverpaw offered.

----------------The shadows hide secrets----------------

"We gather here to honor those who died in our recent battle," Firestar's voice rang out clear. The gang had requested some sort of ceremony for Shadowstars and Firestar had, though he didn't want to, agreed. "I know we don't normally do this but it seems that we haven't been doing a lot of things we normally do lately. But with death come new starts and I thought it appropriate if we recognized our new clan mates as warriors now." Firestar looked over the group of cats gathered.

The numbers were few and they were missing all of the apprentice's mentors. Even Graystripe had to miss the meeting due to what turned out to be an infected bite. "Their mentors aren't here and by the power of StarClan I ask for their forgiveness, I will not be able to do the ceremony they lay down on."

The ceremony passed with little trouble and with a little improvisation, it didn't seem like to much of an abnormal ceremony.

"I now present to you our three new warriors, Tigerheart, Riverwing, and Sparrowclaw!" Firestar announced proudly.

"Tigerheart, Riverwing, Sparrowclaw, Tigerheart, Riverwing, Sparrowclaw!" the clan chanted back welcoming the new names.

The three cats beamed with happiness for the first time that day. Then as if a RTTP was being activated a white dome engulfed them.

------------------What was once Evil will become good-----------------

The next thing the four of them knew they were falling out of the scanners. Ulrich sat up breathing heavy, "what was that?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'll run a scan when we get back up to the computer room," Jeremie sat up and placed his glasses back on his face, they had fallen off when he fell.

"Was that even real?" Aelita asked.

"Must have been, Yumi's not here," Ulrich said looking down at the floor.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that," Odd poked his friend on the shoulder and pointed towards the elevator.

There in front of the set of mechanical doors sat a very sill jet back cat, a completely jet black cat with red eyes.

**------------- THE SHADOWS HIDE SECRETS-------------**

**The end! I thought I was a bit rushed myself and you'll probably agree, and what about the mouse that was injected by Yumi before she dies? Well if I ever decide to write a sequel I would need something to go on, so that and the black cat would be the basis of my plot, though I can tell you right now that I probably won't be writing the sequel for a long while if I write one at all.**

**purpletail**


End file.
